Turkey Shoot
by DreamWvr73
Summary: MacGyver and Gillian spend Thanksgiving together with Colonel Jack O'Neill and Rose.
1. Default Chapter

"So what are we going to do about Thanksgiving?" 

Gillian was standing in the garage, pulling sopping wet clothes out of the washing machine. 

"We only have less than a week to decide." 

The young woman was in a pink t-shirt and white sweats, bending over and tossing the clothes into the dryer.

MacGyver was underneath his truck, his long blue sweat pant covered legs sticking out from the passenger side. "I don't know, Pete's going to New York to spend Thanksgiving with Connie and his son. Jack Dalton is in Mexico until the first of the year; so it looks like we're on our own. " 

Gillian shook her head, turning around and putting her back against the dryer as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh great, we all agreed last year that _this year would be our turn."_

Mac slid out from underneath the truck, a big wrench in his hand as he sat up. "I know but Pete doesn't really see Michael very often and this is a chance to spend some time with him."

The young woman sighed, wiping her hand down her face. "I know Mac I'm sorry I'm just disappointed."

Her husband stood up, picking up a blue rag from the edge of the hood and wiping his hands. "Me too." He walked up to her and leaned in close to Gillian and gave her a kiss. "But we'll have a nice romantic Thanksgiving dinner, just the two of us."

The phone in the other room began to ring and the couple turned and looked at each other. 

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "You get it."

Mac tilted his head to the side. "And just _why_ should I get it?"

His wife grinned. "I'm doing laundry."

The blond man sighed, handing the dirty, oily rag to his wife. "Add _this to your next load." _

Gillian wrinkled her nose, as she held the rag barely by two fingers. "Gee thanks."

"Your welcome." MacGyver went into the kitchen and picked up the phone near the dining room table. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

MacGyver creased his eyebrow, going through a mental list of people that would do that to him. There was only one other person besides Jack Dalton that came to mind. "Jack?"

"Yeah, right on the first guess, but there's no damn prize, unless you consider coming out to the mountain and freezing your patootie off--" Jack replied. 

Mac smiled to himself. "Patootie? What did Rose make you wash out your mouth, Jack? You never say patootie when you mean ass--"

"MacGyver, bite me! " came the deep chuckle.

The blond man shook his head, a slight grin on his face. "Gee with such a _wonderfully warm, kind invitation, I'll have to give it some serious thought." He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table._

Over the phone, he heard another snort.

"Fine, fine, but my mother didn't raise an idiot--contrary to my team's opinion. To be honest, Rose is putting on the spread for Thanksgiving here, and she mentioned that it might be nice to see you two again, if you didn't already have plans--" his voice trailed off on a hopeful note, and Mac realized that he was smiling. 

"Let me talk to Gill, but you know, we MIGHT just be able to squeeze a visit in our vastly busy schedule you know--hang on--" he pressed the phone to his chest and called to Gill. "Some old pervert wants to talk to you--" he teased.

Gillian came out of the garage, a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know if I _know any old perverts Mac." She took the phone from him, wondering about the large grin he had as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"_

"Hey hot stuff--ditch the geek and come see me and Rose," came a familiar voice. 

Gill laughed, and shot her husband a look. Mac took the opportunity to begin rubbing her backside. She stepped away. "Jack! We were just thinking about you guys!"

"Good, because we were doing the same--you free for Turkey day?"

"Yeah--"

"Good. Get the hell up here then and help us eat Rose's cooking. The woman's going insane! Five pies, seven vegetable dishes and a turkey the size of a Volkswagen!"

Gill laughed again. "You know you _really_ need to work on your persuasion abilities Jack." She glanced behind her shoulder at her husband. "But sure, we'd be glad to. Mac and I are all by ourselves for Turkey Day this year, naturally when it comes to turkeys, we _always think of you."_

Jack sighed. "Offer the hospitality of our home and get insulted--ah well. Good, then--we'll get the guest room ready for you two, and plan on having you in our hair for at least a week, right?"

Gill made an affirmative noise that was louder than she intended, since Mac had very gently unhooked her bra and was sliding his hands under her shirt. "Ah, yeah, that would be great--" she desperately prattled, anxious to get off the phone. 

Jack spoke up again. "So when are you coming?"

Gill figured it would be in about three minutes if her husband didn't stop touching her. She cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on the conversation. "Umm....well we'll probably fly out of here on Tuesday. That way I can help Rose cook her mando feast." She bit back a groan, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, that gives us a few days to get the guest room ready." He heard a soft sigh over the line and cleared his throat. "Is my general phone demeanor boring to you or what?"

Gillian squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to keep quiet. Her husband was playing with her chest. "No believe me it's not you. I'm just getting thoroughly molested while my attention's on you, Jack--" 

Gill admitted in a moment of rare honesty. Mac chuckled, bringing the shirt up high enough to kiss her soft shoulder. He could hear Jack's tinny voice.

"Figures--go tie that asshole up for a while. We'll see you Tuesday!"

He hung up, and Gill dropped the phone as Mac sank his teeth into her neck.

Gillian had two suitcases open on the king size bed and was taking out piles of neatly folded clothes. The flight to Colorado Springs had been short, which she was grateful for. The last thing she wanted to do was spent forever on a plane. The weather was cool; the forecast was calling for snow which made the young woman glad she had brought a lot of thick sweaters and her coat. She had just piled the last of her clothes into the dresser when there was a knock at the open door. "Come in..."

"Hey Gill!" Rose exuberantly bounced over and hugged her. "Flight was okay?"

"Yeah fine--looks like married life agrees with you--" she observed. 

Rose blushed, waving a hand. "Yeah yeah--although I still have to fight with someone about certain things, like the thermostat and the toilet seat--"

"I HEARD that--" came Jack's grumble. He wandered in and gave Gill a hug. 

"Ignore the feisty little woman--I keep trying to," he teased.

Gill giggled. Rose glanced out the window, and crossed her arms. 

"Snow--man, that means Teal'c will be building another fort, Jack."

Gillian sighed, shaking her head as she gazed out the window. "I haven't seen snow in a long time." Her head dropped a little and she turned away from the scenery; a solemn look appearing on her face as she picked up a pile of her husband's clothes out of the suitcase and went to put them in the dresser alongside hers. 

Rose and Jack exchanged glances and the red haired woman shrugged her shoulders at her husband. She had no idea why her friend's smile faded like smoke in the wind.

Finally Jack was the one that decided to find out.

He stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Sorry kid, didn't know it brought back bad memories," he began carefully. 

Gill shot him a surprised look; he shrugged. "I don't have bad memories--I just don't like snow--" she whined. "It makes me blotchy and cranky, and Mac always drops snowballs down my back--"

"Oh!"

MacGyver came into the room, wondering where everyone had gone. He had another small suitcase in his hands. "Every time--she wiggles like a fish on a dock--I do it just to irritate her."

Jack nodded. "Well if it does snow Gill you can get even." He gave her a wink as he and Rose left the room to leave the couple to their unpacking.

Mac watched his wife, raising an eyebrow. "Me putting snowballs down your back doesn't have one thing to do with why you don't like snow."

Gillian ignored his statement; she put the last of her husband's clothes into the dresser and closed it. She went to close the two suitcases and throw them into the closet when her husband grabbed her arm. "Gill..."

The young woman sighed, shaking her head as she let her husband turn her around. "All right... so maybe I fibbed to Jack and Rose." She wiped her hand across her mouth. "Snow reminds me of the accident that killed my grandfather, you know that."

Mac sighed. "Maybe now's a good chance to get beyond it, then Hon--We're going to have a great time, and you know Jack and Rose are going to spoil us, so what do you say?"

Gill slipped into his arms and hugged him. She nodded. "I'll try--it's been long enough I suppose, and you're right. We're here for a good time. Speaking of which--you are NOT to look at what I packed to sleep in, okay?"

Mac smiled. "I'll have to eventually--" he warned. 

Gill swatted his rump. "Maybe... maybe not. All depends on whether or not you're a good boy."  Both hands found his rump this time and began lightly squeezing it. "Although if you do peek I'll have to _punish _you." She leaned close to him and brushed her mouth against his.

Meanwhile, Rose was busy in the kitchen staring at the slowly thawing turkey with a hint of panic.

"Jack, I don't know if I can DO this!" she moaned. "I mean, I can, but this damned bird is still rock solid! What if it doesn't thaw in time?"

"Then we get pizza," her husband rubbed her shoulders.

Rose looked up into his face and frowned. "Pizza? Over my dead body, flyboy!"

"Pizza over YOUR body would be kinda fun--" he leered.

"Oh you think so?"

"Sure!" Jack grinned. "I could put slices of pepperoni in strategic spots--"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but hot bubbling cheese tends to scald and the last thing I want is to go to the ER with burns on my body. What would I tell the doctor?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "That you're a victim of a pizza delivery guy on a quest for vengeance."

His wife sighed, shaking her head. "No, my husband had this urge to turn me into the first walking talking breathing pizza."

Jack laughed. "And charmingly nude, too--so where are we taking the Macs for dinner tonight--Lugio's or North China?"

"Better go ask them--send Mac along to me too, would you--I have to ask him something--" Rose muttered, tapping the turkey again.

Jack headed up to the guest room and knocked loudly.

"Break it up you sex fiends--Mac, Rose needs your advice in the kitchen and Gill, make a choice for dinner, okay?"

The door opened and Gillian put her hand on her hips. "We aren't doing anything Jack." She cleared her throat. "At least not _now, and what are my options for dinner?"_

"Italian or Chinese."  

Mac excused himself, slipping between his wife and friend as he walked down the hall into the kitchen. "Jack said you wanted me?"

Rose glanced up at him and grinned. "Yeah. I've got a present for Jack that I absolutely DON'T want him finding before Christmas--can you keep it in your room or suitcase or something? I love the man, but he's a snoop and a nag--"

Mac grinned. "Jack? A snoop at Christmas? I CAN'T imagine--"

Rose giggled. "He's terrible--must be that Special Ops training, but he knows too much too soon. Anyway, can you hide this?" She handed a shoebox sized package to Mac. He nodded.

"What IS it?"

"Don't YOU start--and For God's sake don't let Gill see it or we'll BOTH be in trouble, okay?"

"Fine--" Mac agreed, mystified.

He was deathly curious now, but Rose shot him a serious look. "NO peeking! I'll die of embarrassment, so mum's the word, Mac!"

"Okay, I won't breathe a word, I promise." He shot a glance at the large frozen bird in the sink. "Now_ that_ is a huge bird." He walked over to it and patted it. 

"Wow its solid as a rock."

Rose sighed. "I know, and I'm worried it won't be thawed by Thursday morning." She shook her head. "Jack said if its not we'll get pizza. We'll be feeding a whole house full of people a Thanksgiving pizza. That'll go over like a lead balloon." She looked at the blond man. "You're a fast thinker, any suggestions on how to speed up the thawing process?"

Mac smiled. "Bath time for big Tom--you have a hot tub, right?"

"Uhhh" Rose looked surprised, but Mac continued.

"We seal him in a trash bag and drop him in for a fifteen minute bath--it should be enough to accelerate the thawing process without cooking it."

"Mac--that's--um. Weird." Rose told him.

He shrugged. "Pizza or Turkey--your call--"

"Fine, Fine--" Rose agreed hastily. "Let's get this tom in the tub then--got get that box hidden first though, okay?"

"Gotcha. Don't try and pick that thing up yourself, though--let me and Jack do it--" Mac insisted.

Rose couldn't help but smile. "Aww such a gentleman." She put her hand on his arm. "Can you give my _husband some lessons?"_

MacGyver burst out laughing. "In Jack's case I think he's beyond hope." He craned his neck and peeked down the hall. "I'm going to go put this away, I'll be right back."

The North China was a little hole in the wall place off the side of a small strip mall. Jack ushered everyone into the small lobby as the hostess scurried over.

"Welcome back! Party of four?" she beamed.

Jack nodded, and tossed Mac a quick look. "The decor's tacky but the food's great. Can you handle chopsticks?"

"Yep."

"Good--I can't worth shit and I hate it when Rose shows off."

Gillian stood next to Jack and stuck her hand around his arm. "Don't worry Jack for the sake of your dignity I won't use mine. Does that make you feel better?"

The older man looked at her, a raised eyebrow. "You mean you can use them too?"

"Of course...Danny and I went to China one summer." She grinned at the colonel as he shook his head and sighed.

Rose scooted into the booth followed by Mac. Gill and Jack sat on the other side. She scooped up a menu.

"Wontons! Mushu Pork! Mushroom Delight!" She crowed happily. 

Jack snorted. "The woman's a fiend for this stuff--"

"I see--" Mac nodded. 

Gill slipped her shoe off and gently began sliding her foot up her husband's pant leg; he didn't react, but she could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he felt it.

Jack studied the menu carefully. "Beef. Get beef because you know what the hell it is--" he offered. Rose shot the paper wrapper from her straw at him.

Gillian smiled wickedly as her toes found her husband's crotch and she pressed her foot into it. "Ever have the shrimp here Jack?" She turned towards the older man, not a hint on her face as to what was going on underneath the table.

Mac cleared his throat, shooting a warning glare at his wife. "What about the chicken?"

Jack gave an expansive wave at the menu. "It's all good, but the Eggplant's tops and the sweet and sour fish is what I'm getting. Rose?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up absently and tapped her nails on the round teacup before her. "Oh the egg rolls too, babe. You love a good roll, remember?"

He grinned. "Ah yes--definitely."

The waitress sailed over, pad in hand. "Are we ready?"

"Sure--Mac smiled. He looked at Gill, a little warning in his eyes.

"Interested in Toe-fu, dear?" he teased, one hand dropping into his lap to tickle her instep, she squealed.

Jack creased his brow as he looked at the couple. "Either a mouse just crawled up your leg Gill or the two of you are playing footsie under the table." 

The busted young woman quickly pulled her foot away from her husband and slipped her shoe back on. "Don't be silly Jack, of course we're not." Her face turned a light shade of pink.

Rose shot her husband a look while the waitress giggled. "Ahem! Before we embarrass them anymore, let's get back to ordering, please? I'm starving here! "

Jack grinned. He took the orders and relayed them to the waitress, adding a bottle of wine to the list of food. Gill shot a look at Mac, who was looking smug.

"And what's up for tomorrow?" Gill managed to ask. 

Rose suddenly blushed. "I have an--errand to run."

"We'll come along." Jack offered. 

She coughed and shook her head. "No! Ah, I mean, no--Let me take Gill, but you know--it's girl stuff--shopping, hair,--"

Jack made a face. "Tampon talk--no thanks."

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Tampon talk? Is that what you call it? And what do you call the conversations you have with my husband? Dick talk?"

Rose was drinking from her glass of water and sputtered, coughing into her hand. "Gillian!" She looked wide eyed at her friend. "It's called Cock Talk."

"Oh! My mistake..." She winked at Rose. "Besides, we're going to get beautified tomorrow you two should be happy about that."

Mac was gallant. "You're already gorgeous, the both of you, okay? All you're going to end up doing is wasting some beautician's time--"

Rose smiled. "Silver-tongued devil--"

Jack groaned. "Oh yeah--If I'd said it you would announce that it was corny as hell, Rose darling. It's a good thing I love you enough to make you put up with me you know."

Any reply Rose would have made was halted by the arrival of the appetizer tray. 

The scent was heavenly, and everyone suddenly remembered their stomachs. 

For a while the only sounds were those of eating. 

Jack managed to snag three egg rolls while Rose nibbled on wontons. 

Mac glanced under his lashes at Gill, who was struggling with a paper wrapped chicken chunk.

"Having trouble?"

Gillian finally ripped the paper open loudly. "No, I just don't like having to play hide and seek with food." She popped the chicken chunk into her mouth and sighed. "Oh that's good."

"Told you the food was good here." Jack dipped another egg roll into the red sweet and sour sauce before taking a bite of it.

"So who's coming to dinner on Thursday?" Gillian looked back and forth between the two O'Neill's.

"Teal'c, Danny, Sam, Janet and Cassandra--at least for a while--and I think Hammond is going to come too. I invited Sara--" she shot a glance at Jack, who gave her a steady smile, "--but she's going to be out of town with her fiancé."

"A full house--" Gill observed. "That's why all the pies, huh?"

"No, Teal'c loves pie and we have to have enough for him AND everyone else. Most of them are bringing a dish or appetizer too, so we have plenty."

"And the street hockey game too--" Jack announced. "Gotta pick teams and go for the gold you know."

Mac perked up. "Hockey?"

Gillian nodded a small smile coming to her lips.  "Hockey? Great! I'm game. I'll be on Mac's team."

Jack looked at her and shrugged. "Sure." He glanced at his MacGyver. "But you're on my team along with Teal'c and Gill can be captain of the other with Sam and Daniel."

Gillian beamed, clapping her hands together. "I get to be a captain? Cool!" She heard what Jack said and frowned suddenly. "We really ought to have one girl and two guys on each team, just to be fair--I mean, if Sam and I have to do all the thinking for you four--"

Jack barked out a laugh, and nodded. "Fine--we'll work it out on Thursday--I'll call and remind everyone to bring their gear--we've got some extra in the garage."

"You don't play?" Mac asked Rose. She shook her head.

"I have to cook anyway--besides, Football's more my speed. I'll be rooting for my teams on the tube."

"Thanks for the show of support, babe!" Jack complained.

At that moment the food arrived.

The guest bedroom was big, decorated from ceiling to floor in rampant blue. The room had a simple design, bed in the middle, dresser on one side, bathroom on the other.  

The bed was a king, covered with a nice thick medium blue comforter and two fat fluffy pillows. The walls were covered with photos and two paintings of the ocean. 

There was a dark oak shelf above the bed, made of the same wood as the rest of the bedroom set. It contained a black lava lamp with white lava encased in blue liquid, a wave machine complete with ocean sounds and a carousel lamp that projected images of fish and other sea life all over the walls that spun in a slow circle.  

Jack had dubbed the sleeping quarters the Ocean Room. He had told the couple that sleeping in it with its blue coverings and electronic extras was like a night on the Pacific. 

MacGyver and Gillian were anxious to see this for themselves as they got ready to retire. 

Gillian was standing in the bathroom, her hair brush in hand, giving her long red hair some gentle loving strokes.  Her husband was in the bed already, the sheet and comforter lying across his waist. He watched his wife through dreamy eyes as she brushed her hair, his arms tucked under his head. The young woman's shapely form accentuated by the silk robe she wore; it was a light shade of cotton candy pink with little tiny ribbons of every color stamped onto the shiny print. The mid thigh robe was tied close.  

"All right Mac, what's with the eyes?" Gillian set her brush down on the sink and turned off the light as she stepped out of the bathroom. 

"What do you mean?" He shifted slightly in the bed, watching as his wife walked around the bed to the left side.

"You were watching me as if I was doing something important." 

"No you weren't but I enjoyed it." A slow wicked smile was on Mac's face. He gazed at Gillian watching her touch her hands to the neat little bow she had tied her belt in and began to pull it open. "I'm glad I didn't peek, I like that robe."

Gillian grinned as she pulled the bow open. "Just _wait_." She parted the robe and let the soft smooth material slide down her arms onto the floor. 

MacGyver saw the matching silky nightie underneath it and he sighed. The nightgown was low cut, the tip of the V front dipped low between her breasts. The bottom of it was just below her panty line, the outline of her long shapely legs clearly visible. "Wow…" That was the only word her husband could think to say.

His wife laughed as she climbed onto the bed, crawling up to her husband and stretching out beside him. "So I take it you approve?" Gillian reached out and traced her fingers down the side of her husband's handsome face.

"Oh yes, _definitely." Mac took the hand from his face and gave his wife's wrist a gentle tug. "Come here."_

Gillian slid across his body, ending up almost nose to nose with her husband. There was mischief and passion shining in her dark eyes. "Do you know how much I _want you right now?"_

MacGyver nodded, his arms wrapping themselves around his wife's waist and his hands glided down her back to grab at her butt. "Yeah I think I have a good idea."

His wife nodded as she stuck her tongue out, dragging it up his chin and bottom lip. "You have no idea how badly."

"Well if that lick is any indication…" He did the same to her, his tongue tracing over both of her lips slowly in a lazy circle. 

Gillian whimpered, a shudder running through her body. "Oh_ God I want you." She put both hands on his shoulders and pulled herself towards him, capturing his lips with hers. They kissed hard and fast, their lips moving over one another's with determination. _

Mac's hands were now under the nightie, squeezing his wife's bare behind firmly.  He broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard as they gazed at one another.

Gillian sat up, lifting her nightgown over her head and tossing it behind her. She started scooting down her husband's body.

MacGyver shook his head as he grabbed his wife by the shoulders and rolled them over. He was looking down at her now, his dark eyes a little wide as they took in the lovely sight now lying under him. A small smile came to his face as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.  The gentle entanglement of their lips spoke more of just desire, it spoke of love. 

Gillian's hands went around her husband, her fingers finding the waistband of his boxers and sliding them down over his hips. She pulled back from the kiss. 

"Make love to me Mac, please."

Her husband nodded, rising up on his arms to kick his boxers off. He gently nudged his wife's knees apart. "Jack and Rose are only one room away; I don't want a repeat of that hotel."

"Me either." She wrapped her legs around her husband's back, feeling the tip of him slip partially into her.  Gillian sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Oh…I can't guarantee I'll be quiet."

Mac moved forward, slipping into her more. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Me either, it's not going to take much at this rate."

His wife sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down on top of her. She wrapped her legs higher around his back. "Then let's _try to be quiet." Gillian kissed her husband, her tongue gently brushing against his, hearing him groan against her lips. He turned his head away from her, his face suddenly getting flushed._

"God that gives me goose bumps when you do that."

"I know Love that's _why_ I do it."

MacGyver's eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh you're going to get it now, and not only for that _kiss but for the footsie under the table." Before his wife could answer Mac plunged deeply into her, bringing a loud gasp out of her. Gillian's stunned expression melting away into a pleasured one as he began to pound into her, their interlocked bodies sliding against the mattress.  _

After a few blissful strokes MacGyver covered his wife's mouth with his, trying to silence her groans. He couldn't blame her though, nothing but pure heavenly pleasure was flowing through both of them. He was looking directly into her eyes as he kissed her; seeing the loving gaze they held. That look of complete devotion pushed Mac over the edge. He pressed his forehead to her cheek, slapping his hand over his mouth in an effort to be quiet. It did little good, the noises of his pleasure slipping from between his clamped fingers. 

Gillian quickly followed, her husband's now rapid thrusts causing her body to convulse, digging her fingernails into the firm flesh of his back. She squeezed her lips together, whimpering into her husband's shoulder as they both calmed down, their bodies still.

Gillian realized what she had done and lifted her hands. "Oh God Baby I'm sorry."

Mac had his head in the hollow of his wife's neck. "For what?" He lifted it and looked at her.

"I think I just clawed up your back."

"Well, I don't feel it right now." He put his head back down. "I don't feel _anything right now." MacGyver turned his head sideways to lie against her collarbone. He sighed heavily. _

Gillian smiled, her hands stroking his hair gently. "Are you sighing like that because it was good or bad?"

The blond man lifted his head once again to look at his wife. "Now what kind of question is _that_?"

"An honest one…" She was looking into the dark eyes of her husband. "We've been together for a while now Mac and sometimes I worry that you might be getting bored with me."

MacGyver's dark eyes grew wide with both a horrified and stunned expression. 

"Gillian, what the _hell_ gave you an idea like that?" He couldn't believe she had said that, he was totally floored.

Gillian looked away from him. "I don't know I guess I …"

He touched her chin and moved her face back to look into his. "You guess what?"

The young woman swallowed hard. "Sometimes I know I don't deserve you Mac."

He shook his head slowly and moved away from her, sitting back on his haunches. He pulled on her hands, sitting her up so they were face to face. "I don't know where that came from but let me tell you right now, it's complete _crap." He put both hands on her face. "I love you and you make me happy. I couldn't be __bored if I tried." His thumbs stroked her cheeks. "Got it?"_

Gillian swallowed hard, nodding her head slowly. "Got it."

Mac nodded, he smiled at her and touched his forehead to hers. 

"Jack, really! We've got COMPANY in the house-" Rose protested, albeit half-heartedly. 

In his pajama bottoms, Jack stood behind her at the bathroom counter, his large slightly callused hands busily engaged under the thin silk of her pale orange teddy. 

Rose finished rinsing her toothbrush, shuddering as Jack's fingers slid up to cup her breasts with brazen determination. "A man's home is his castle, and I've got ramparts that need mounting-" he breathed into her small ear. 

Rose bit back a laugh. "You want a princess on the top of your turret?"  
  


"Oh yeah!" he responded, tugging the teddy up. "Come, Sleeping Beauty, your big prick awaits-"  
  
Rose lost it, her laugh ringing out across the tiles. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shhhhhh-" he commanded, one hand sliding up through her teddy to cover her mouth, "Quiet!"  
  


Rose let her hot tongue lovingly lick the fingers over her lips while Jack sucked on her long arched neck, and for dizzy moments they swayed at the counter.  
  


"Mmmmmmmm-" he ground his hips into her ass; Rose eagerly pushed back.

  
"Bed, bed, bed!" she gasped through his hand. He trotted her out the door to the mattress, tumbling with her onto it.  
  


"We've got to be quiet-" she murmured softly to him, her eyes sparkling as her fingers slid over his bare chest, working into the grizzled fur there.   
  


Jack agreed, giving her forehead a gentle kiss, even as he rubbed himself against her thigh.  
  


"Okay, Briar Rose. You be Sleeping Beauty and I'll just sneak into your bower without a sound . . ." he breathed into her face. Rose arched an eyebrow at his playful tone.  
  


"Fine, Prince Charming, but you have to start from the doorway-them's the rules according to the fairy tale."  
  


"Okay-"Jack agreed too readily; Rose watched him slide off the bed and saunter over to the bedroom doorway. 

He waggled his fingers at her. "Gotta close your eyes, Beauty-"  
  


"Just getting a good look at your mighty sword there, Silver Knight."  
  


Jack thrust his hips forward and gave a wicked grin. "Be nice and I'll let you polish it, princess---"  
  
Rose giggled and lay back primly, closing her eyes and gracefully folding her hands on her flat stomach. She held her breath, straining to hear Jack's feet, but the thick carpet didn't give any clues. She could hear her heartbeat, and the other household noises: the dishwasher downstairs, crickets outside, her own breathing.  
Something touched her nipple; she gave a jerk, gasping, but Jack's soft command hissed out.

  
"Eyes closed, Beauty-you can't open them until I kiss your mouth-"  
  


Giving a sigh of agreement, Rose relaxed. The bed sagged on the left side; she knew Jack was there.  
"At last the prince climbed the tower . . ." he rumbled softly. "Having fought the 

bramble hedge, battled the dragon and defeated the evil witch, he was weary and sore-"  
  


Rose felt a warm breath on her chest, the heat of it delicate on her nipples. Her breathing increased.   
  


"Upon the bower lay the princess he had long sought, as beautiful as her name, Briar Rose. The prince gazed at her sleeping form, lost in the love of her-" came Jack's soft voice. 

Rose felt a hand slide with infinite slowness across her shoulder, tugging the shoulder straps of the teddy down. The suspense made her quiver. She felt the bed shift again, and sensed Jack over her, face hovering somewhere just above her chin.  
  


"Lush and sweet, she was a feast for a starving knight-" A hot mouth pressed to Rose's shoulder; Rose gave a long sigh of release as Jack pressed kisses from her collarbone to under her chin, lingering there, lips ticking her. She wanted so badly to open her eyes. His body was barely touching hers, his weight on his hands and knees.  
  
"Being a man, the prince felt forbidden desire rise up for the bewitching beauty, and he longed to take his fill of her charms-" he whispered seductively. Rose felt the thin teddy being pulled to her waist, baring her chest. Her nipples were so hard they ached now, and she bit her lip, wishing Jack would-  
  


"Boldly he parted her robes, delighting in the sensual young body now bare to his heated gaze-"  
  


"Mmmmm-" she whimpered a tiny sound. 

Jack swiped a hot tongue over one nipple then the other, and Rose arched up, her hips squirming, seeking to press against his. 

Jack let more of his heavy weight settle on her, and the hard ridge of his cock pressed on her public bone.  
  


"The prince toyed lustfully with her, delighting in the response of her eager body. Still enchanted, she lay open to all his desires, his insistent caresses of hand and tongue-"  
  
Jack licked his way between Rose's breasts and down her stomach, circling her navel before shifting south. Rose was trembling with arousal, completely enthralled to Jack's tender touch.  
He licked her thigh.  
  


"Mad with desire, the prince knew he MUST taste of her soft garden before waking his Sleeping Beauty, and slid his tongue between her parted thighs, lost in the sweetness he found there-"  
  
Rose gave a low, anxious moan, lifting her hips, feeling the soft scratch of Jack's beard along her inner thigh. He cupped his hands around her ass, lifting her higher, and pressed a tenderly soft kiss to her cleft.  
  
Rose shuddered, her hands clutching the sheets under her. She fought to keep her eyes closed as her body rocked against Jack's teasing probing tongue. Within minutes she convulsed, body tensing hard as she let out an almost musical sigh. Jack softly set her hips back on the bed.  
  
"The prince longed to take her, but bound by a code of honor stronger than his lust, he kissed her . . ." Jack continued in a strained voice as he stretched out on her. Blindly Rose turned her face, her tongue seeking his. She tasted herself deep in his mouth and her lids opened. Jack's dark eyes were locked on hers, deep, hungry and brimming with love.  
  


"Princess by your leave, give me that which I desire-" he groaned, bracing his hands on either side of her ribcage. Wrapping her legs around him, Rose nodded, never taking her eyes from his. He thrust into her, hard and huge, sliding deep with a grateful sigh.  
  


"Ohhhhhh---" he growled in pleasure, his powerful body fusing with hers. 

Rose clung to him, feeling his muscles against hers, belly to belly, thigh to thigh. She pressed her mouth to his ear, urging him on. "God I love you, Prince Jack-take me-" she teased sweetly. 

He gave a groan, muffling it against her breast as his body surged into hers, his lust flooding deep between her thighs.  
  


Rose cradled him for a long time, feeling his cheek pressed to her breast as she toyed with his fine hair. She sighed contentedly.  
  


"Jack, you tell the BEST bedtime stories-" she mused. He grinned against her skin in the dark.  
  


"Remind me to let you in on my version of Pinocchio some time---"

"So why the big mystery about shopping, Rose? You were a jumpy as a cat in a rowboat-" Gill teased. 

Rose drew in a deep breath and let it out explosively. "I'm NOT going shopping. I'm posing."  
  


"Posing?"   
  


"Ah---yeah," Rose admitted with a soft blush. She turned the car towards the mall and rushed through a quick explanation as Gill listened, open-mouthed. "-so I decided what the heck, knowing Jack he'd get a kick out of it. Trouble is, I'm just a tad nervous-"  
  


"No kidding!" Gill commiserated with a grin, "Although the idea IS intriguing-"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, and Lucy is one of the best--she, ah--well, she and I go back a ways when it comes to photos."

Gill noticed her friend was actually blushing this time. "So she has taken photos of you before?" Gillian studied her friend, seeing the truth in her blue eyes. 

"You've done some professional posing before haven't you?"

"Uhmmm--yeah. Look, a long time ago, longer than I want to think about, I ah, sort of posed for Playboy," Rose confessed in a rush. She swung the car into a parking space while Gill goggled at her.

"I needed tuition for college, okay? Lucy was just starting out, and she was really nice to me--got me relaxed and comfortable with it--"

"Oh God, Rose--does JACK know?"

The older of the two red haired women stopped her car and put it in park. "Well of course he knows, he's even seen the photos." Rose felt her face blush again, remembering how determined Jack was to find the pictures and did with Daniel's help. "He really liked how well they turned out."

Gillian nodded as she got out of the passenger side and closed the door. She was suddenly fascinated by not only this new information about her friend but how her husband had taken the photos. "So Jack really liked them huh? And that's why you're doing it again?"

"Yeah--I don't want the whole world to see me this time, but for Jack--" she sighed. "Anything. Here we are, Lancaster Photography--come on in."

At the front desk, a small Vietnamese woman beamed at them. "Mrs. OrNeill! We photo you! Lucy! " She called into the depths of the warehouse. While they waited, the woman looked at Gill. "Oooh! Sistah?" She asked excitedly. Rose shook her head and grinned.

"No, Good friend, Tu--she's my guest for Thanksgiving."

"She photo too--good color, legs like---bamboo! Long, strong--grood for heels--" Tu told Gill.

Gillian couldn't help but blush, her cheeks feeling hot as a wide smile bloomed on her lips. "My name is Gillian, nice to meet you Tu." She stuck her hand out and shook the shorter woman's. "And I thank you for the compliments. I don't think I've ever heard my legs referred to as bamboo before."

Tu beamed and gently cupped Gill's hand in her two small ones. "Bamboo strong but frexible--very sexy! You photo too? " She tapped Gill's wedding ring knowingly. "Husband very surprised, very happy to see legs?"

"Rose!" A tall-white-haired woman came through the office door, a camera around her neck. She hugged Rose and beamed. "Hey hot stuff--ready to play dress up--or undress up as the case may be?"

"Yeah--" Rose giggled. She waved a hand at Gill. "Got room for one more?"

"Oh sweetie!"

Lucy cast a critical eye on Gill and whistled. "Another coppertop--but with the cream complexion to your cinnamon--lovely! and Geez, the legs on this one--oh yeah, Tu and I can work with this--I'm sorry, your name is?"

Gillian's eyes grew wide, was this woman serious? "Gillian...MacGyver." She was interested yes but she never imagined that Rose's photography friend would go along with it. She swallowed hard. "You want to shoot me too?"

Lucy nodded, amused at the woman's surprise. "Hey, it's my profession to spot, highlight and photograph beauty! I love Rose because she's a freckled sweetheart, but trust me; you have a complexion that just begs to be photographed. Rose, I'll give you half off, just as long as you let me keep sample proofs of the shoot--come on, what do you say?"

"I've got no problem with it!" Rose chuckled. "It's Gill who has to decide. What do you say, kid--wanna rock Mac's world this Christmas?"

Gillian thought about it, for an entire second, her lips drew back in a wicked grin as she thought of the look on her husband's face when he opened his gift. 

"Oh you know I do...we can do anything we want right?" The white haired woman nodded and this only added to Gillian's excitement. "And I have got some wicked ideas." 

Rose looked up as Tu beamed at her and set the brushes down. The small woman had a pleased look in her dark eyes. 

"Or'Neill in foh surpise!" she giggled, then turned to Gill, who sat in the other makeup chair. Rose glanced at herself in the mirror and tilted her head. "Whoa! Not my usual look at all!"

Gill tried to grin, but Tu was busy applying lipstick and she couldn't. 

Rose stood up and headed towards the full-length mirror. The leather corset certainly lifted her bust; she felt she might topple over if she wasn't careful walking. With a twist she looked at her back. The fishnet stockings and the garter belt looked fine. Lucy snorted. "Tiniest dominatrix I've ever seen!"

"Tiny but tough." Gillian was finally allowed to get up from her chair, doing so carefully. The nervous young woman was dressed as a warriorette. She had on what looked like a buckskin bikini, her hair hanging loosely down her back and a beaded sheath tied around her left thigh. "Well Ladies do I look like Crazy Horse's sister or what?" She did a slow spin, showing off her outfit.

Rose gave her a thumbs up, grinning. "The red hair goes really good with the fawn color of the skin!" she observed. Gill moved over until the two of them 

were looking in the mirror together. They laughed.

"Dominatrix and Warrior Princess--hell of a tag team!" Rose chuckled, fingering the black leather whip. In the light, the fire engine red of her lipstick gleamed.

Gill nodded. "Still, it's something I think I can carry off--"

Lucy directed them to the adjoining sets. "Rose, walk around and stay loose. Think evil dominating Jack thoughts--make that man come crawling to you while I get Gill settled in--" she ordered.

Gill giggled at that, and looked around her set. The walls held a lovely mountain backdrop, and Lucy had brought in a few props. She fingered them lovingly. "These are REAL!" she observed with surprise. 

Lucy nodded. "Only the best for what I do--now tell me what you want Mac to see, darling--"

Gillian stood in front of the backdrop, she sighed. "Well I guess I want to show him that I can be just as tough as he is." She looked at Tu and pointed to the makeup chair. "Tu can I have my bow and arrows please?" 

Lucy's assistant nodded and quickly fetched them and handed them to her. 

"Thank you." She slung the quiver of arrows over her left shoulder and held the bow in her right hand. "Is that going to be tough to show? You think?"

Lucy shook her head, pleased. "No, I think he's going to see that right away--lift your chin, Gill. Look out, higher--can you flex your shoulder a bit? PERFECT! "

The whirr of the camera punctuated Lucy's directions. "You chose the costume, Gill, so go with it--move the way you feel it tells you to--relax a bit--VERY nice! Now go ahead and bend forward--oooooh you've got great leg definition on that--"

Tu was smiling at Rose as she dusted her with powder. "Gill fierce and pretty--Too bad Three Feathers not here to see--"

Rose chuckled. "Louis? I thought you were keeping him close to home, Tu?"

The little woman grinned. "He on trip to council--home soon!"

Gillian was feeling a little more at ease now. She lifted her chin high, a stoic look blooming on her face as she took the knife from her sheath and crossed her arms over her chest, holding it in her hand. 

Lucy continued to snap away, the older woman seemed happy with her poses. 

Finally, Lucy set the camera down and came over to Gill. "Lovely! You should go get in your next costume while I work with Rose--Tu, Sweetie! Help Gill into number two please and get the second kliegs going. Rose, feeling wicked now?"

Rose strutted over, no mean feat in four inch heels. She nodded. 

Lucy gave her a pat and a smile.

"Lord, not to be crude honey, but if I ran you on the internet, half of Colorado would be whacking off tonight. Let's get this going--"

Rose arched her back and pouted her lips, letting the whip drape from her hip. 

She sent a hard glare at Lucy, who simply chuckled. "Evil woman! You're going to punish a very bad boy---"

In the make up chair, Gill laughed. "Jack O'Neill--very bad boy--that's truth in advertising!" 

Tu merely nodded and asked, "Which one next, please?"

Gillian focused her attention on Tu and turned a lovely shade of beet red. 

"Did you get a replica of an LA Kings Jersey with my husband's name on it?"

Tu nodded, disappearing from the makeup area and reappearing with the black and white jersey. The number 7 was on the back and the name MacGyver was across the top of it. 

"Oh wow! Perfect!" Gillian smiled as she held it in her hands. "I don't know if I can do this Tu...I've never been naked for a photographer before."

Tu shrugged. "Like PE class, only no bell say hurry up," she pointed out. "I not look--"

Gill shrugged. Tu was professional and kind, and Lucy wasn't about to embarrass her. She sighed, and carefully climbed out of the warrior costume, then pulled the jersey on.

It was huge, of course, and Gill wondered how Lucy was going to get it to look even remotely sexy.

She didn't wonder long.

"Hike it UP, Gill--Mac needs more than your knees, sweetie!" Lucy teased. "I think with gams like that we ought to push the envelope. Frankly if I had an ass like that I'd show it too, but that's up to you--"

Gillian looked down at herself and swallowed hard, a sudden attack of nervousness hitting her. "Umm...actually I sort of had this idea." She looked around the warehouse and spotted a bed on the far end of it. She got the comforter and spread it on the ground and looked at the three women present. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she lifted the jersey over her head and spread it out on the ground. 

Gillian stretched out beside it on her side, lying partially on her stomach. She stretched her arms out and laid her head down on them. Her gaze was focused on her husband's name.

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "Bend the top knee forward, let your toes caress the jersey--" she requested. Rose smiled

Gill did, and Lucy picked up the camera. "Good--can you trace a finger over the name? Tease it--good, good--"

Rose sighed. "A natural, Gill--Thank God the jersey doesn't say O'Neill or I'd have to shoot Jack for even peeking at it."

Gillian swallowed hard, never feeling so vulnerable in her life. "You can't see me shaking can you? It's not from the _cold _either." She closed her eyes, shifting slightly to press her cheek against the material. "If he doesn't like this he's in so much trouble!"

Lucy crouched down for a closer shot. "No I can't see you shaking, just pretend you're husband's wearing it and you're just snuggling up against him."

Gillian sighed, trying so hard to relax. She imagined Mac right next to her and the thought of him there with her did help. She smiled as her hand traced down the number on the back.

Rose tugged on her skirt, giggling. Tu was laughing as well, but she applied blush with a light hand.

"Or'Neill get more dan cookies--" came her observation. Rose nodded. 

The Girl Scout uniform was tight, short, and definitely provocative--she felt as if she might burst right out of the front of it, and when Lucy caught sight of her she shook her head.

"Oh God, cramming a D cup in an A cup dress--Tu, keep the needle and thread handy. Okay Rose--time to sell cookies to one naughty minded colonel--"

Rose pouted, posed and flaunted in ways that had all three women watching her laughing. 

Tu was nearly doubled over. "Get Sex kitten badge for sure!" she squeaked. 

Lucy nodded. "--And a panty flash--lord, Rose, don't bend--ooooh!"

The front of the costume ripped, and Rose found herself clutching her bare chest. Lucy mischievously snapped a shot.

Gillian's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "Whoa! Now if_ that_ doesn't get you the prize for selling the most cookies I don't know what will!" She shook her head as she put on a very tight and short zebra colored leather skirt. She had already put on a pair of fish net stockings that she ripped in various places. "So is it a break time for uniform repair or what?"

Rose stuck her tongue out as she scooted away to the dressing area, leaving Lucy to change the set. Down came the graffiti wall backdrop, and Lucy rolled up a few industrial barrels and planks.

"Savage now, little darling--you want to drive him to dirty deeds here!" she cheerily told Gill. "Punk to inspire spunk--"

Gill snorted. "Mac is NOT prone to anything savage--per se," she amended. 

Lucy shook her head.

"Girl, you have a lot to learn about men's minds. The sweeter they seem-- The more likely they'll flip for a bad girl. Let's give Mac the baddest girl he could handle--"

Lucy propped Gill up on a barrel and told her, "Legs up, flaunt them on the wall--NICE!" the camera whirred. "Now let the rips show off your chest--Tu! Crank the air so we get some perkage! Good, very nice pout, Gill--more legs--snarl for me--"

The leather tank top she wore was slashed enough as it was but she pulled the zipper down to give Lucy more chest. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed the ends of the open top and pulled it open more. The trashy costume was doing its trick; she got down from the barrel and kicked it over, crawling up the round side toward the camera, a nasty snarl on her lips. 

"Ooo you're bad to the bone!" Lucy continued to snap away at the heavily painted face of MacGyver's wife while Rose got out of her uniform. 

"You know this _could _be a new look for you Gill."

"Sure, Pete would have kittens!" Gill stuck her tongue out and Rose laughed, smoothing a hand down the fur bikini she wore. It was cheetah patterned, and Rose loved the soft feel of it. 

Tu had finished teasing her hair and took her to the new set, where the fur rugs were waiting.

"All right--savage Gill, time for a new look--Rose, let me reload and I'll be right there--What a pair the two of you are! It's going to be a goood Christmas!"

Rose got on all fours on the zebra rug. Lucy frowned. "Something's not quite right--"

Rose sighed. She peeled off the top of the bikini and tossed it away while Lucy nodded.

"Perfect--it's a great chest, Rose--okay, lean back, chin higher---oh my, Jack is really going to have a hard time with this one--on your side---GREAT! Tu, is Gill ready?"

"No I'm not ready." 

Gillian was freezing; the next choice for her costume was the gold bikini Princess Leia wore with Jabba the Hut. It was made of metal and it was ice cold. The only warming feature it had was the thick strip of red material that hung between her legs. Tu was busy fitting her arms with snake slave bracelets and braiding her red hair down her back. 

She was watching the session with Rose as Jane. "Hey Rose you make a _great cave woman! You snarling She Beast!"_

Rose sighed. "I get enough practice--" she called back. "Lucy, can we turn the air back DOWN? I'm freezing!"

"Nope--gotta have those chests perky, ladies--those are the little touches that make the photos work you know--Okay Rose, off you go to get in the corset and pearls--Gill, let's put you through your space paces--"

With a smile, Lucy posed Gill. "Submissive here--you WILL do what he says--play it up, let him be your dark Jedi, okay?"

Gill nodded, trying to keep an image of Mac stern and dominating in mind. She shot Lucy a soft look.

"Yessss--tell him you'd do anything, for him--yes, toss the braid back--you're just his toy, his little pet on a leash--"

Gill tried not to smirk at that; Lucy frowned. "HIS fantasy sweetie, not yours!"

"Sorry, just this image of Mac being Han Solo…" She cleared her throat as she stretched out a little on her side. A small beckoning smile on her face as she gazed into the camera, propping herself up on one elbow. "I don't get why this is such a fantasy for men? I've got two metal ashtrays lashed to my chest and iron underwear on. What the hell's so turning on about _that_?"

Tu was helping Rose get into her corset; she had her arms raised as the Vietnamese woman tied the strings. "It's probably the whole slave girl thing Gill; we don't have a penis so it's tough to understand."

"Yeah I guess so, but on the other hand they don't get why we like Han Solo either so I guess we're even."

Lucy stopped clicking and put the lens cap back on. She sighed. "Twenty seven years in the business, and I can tell you, Gill, that men are the weaker sex--right now, in that metal bikini, you wield more power over your husband than you would with a shotgun--he may love your mind and soul, but seeing you like this, he's all dick--"

Rose howled. "God, Jack started out all dick--Tu, I need to BREATHE!"

The little woman smiled and pulled the laces tighter. Lucy took a sip of soda and brought one to Gill while Rose wandered onto the new set. A soft window with a huge iron lacework bed. She shimmied.

"Underwear for my baby--geez, it's a good thing I know his tastes--"

"Indeed--I wish I could get him in here--did you talk to him about the portrait 

thing?"

"Yeah--it would be the formal one though--dress blues and nice suit for me--" Rose made a face.

Gillian couldn't help but see the way her friend wrinkled her nose. "You know Rose; I bet you anything that Jack would look a lot _better in a classic black tux versus his old boring blues." _

Gillian was glad to get out of that freezing bikini and into a few more clothes. The Can Can dress she was going to get into was made of red satin, stamped with black roses. The top was sleeveless, the bottom was made of black silk with the same red satin trimming along the bottom. There was a red collar around her neck, also of the same red satin and black lacy gloves on her hands. She got to wear a brand new pair of thigh high fishnets complete with garter belt and extremely high stiletto heels. 

"Wow!" 

Gillian picked up the feather headpiece. "Talk about fancy!" She started putting on the dress. "So we're just going to sit on this bed?"

"No, the bed is for Rose--" Lucy explained. "You two are going to be over on the velvet set over there once I'm done with her here. Tu, didn't we have some ropes of pearls around here?"

Rose lay back, head draped off one end of the bed, her cleavage straining through the laces.

"Jack looks good in anything--" she replied to Gill, "But this portrait thing is going in the Air Force Archives, so he's got to be in uniform--"

"Stop talking Rose and start thinking about sex, please--"Lucy laughed.

"Hot or dreamy?"

"Start dreamy then go hot--" the photographer advised. The camera clicked, and then--

"Oh my! well, it's YOUR photo---but I promise you it's going to put Jack in an upright in a hurry , Rose! Lord woman, why can't my ass look this good in 25 years?"

"Because I work it to death, Lucy--"

"Hmmmmm--- sure you don't want to make another application to Playboy?"

"Nope--got into enough trouble with the first one--Brrrrr!"

"Fine I'll turn the air down--"

Gillian was finally dressed and stood on the sidelines, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well maybe you guys can do two sets, one for the Air Force Archives of Jack in his blues and one for you two for yourselves with him in a tux." She watched her friend up on all fours on the bed. "Don't you think?"

"Eep! Gill! I didn't know you were THERE!" Rose squeaked, looking up from the bed. 

Gill arched an eyebrow at her. "So you're half-naked--sorry, but while you may have a nice bod, you're not my type--"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Given that you're married to a stud in your own right, I would guess not--"

"Enough!" Lucy announced. "Rose, get Can Can ready and we'll wrap this up. Tu, sweetie, get me another cloth for the lens."

Rose shifted off the bed, blushing, but Gill rolled her eyes.

"Too late for modesty--besides, we've got a Can Can shot to do babe!"

Lucy moved the tripod and checked the light meter as Tu did the make up for Rose and checked Gill's mascara. "All right, girls--time to give them a cheap thrill--I assume you know that this one's for both your honeys, right?"

Rose and Gill looked at each other and giggled simultaneously.

"Oh yes Lucy, we know." She turned and watched as Rose got her makeup retouched. "So what do you think Rose? Classic Can Can kick or perhaps we moon the camera with our ruffled skirts lifted high in the air?"

Rose sat still and looked up as the little Vietnamese woman carefully painted a line of liquid eyeliner across the bottom lid of her eyes. "Well we can try one of each and then Lucy will decide which one of the two poses comes out best."

Gillian nodded as she looked down at herself. "I don't think I've ever worn fishnets more than I have over these last few hours." She lifted her skirt to show her friend her black garter belt and thigh high stockings. "I wonder how Mac is going to take this."

"He'll take it like the red-blooded Satyr I suspect he is--" Rose said primly, and then giggled. "Honestly Gill--I'm having the time of my life, and even if Jack didn't like the photos, I'm still happy."

Gill nodded. "I haven't played dress-up in years, but yeah, it allllll comes back, doesn't it!"

"Yep. Look, you have the legs, and I have--well, the ass I guess, so maybe it would be better if you kicked and I just flashed--"

Tu laughed. "She kick you?"

"No!"

Gill considered it, and Rose stuck her tongue out. "Try it, MacGyver and we'd have a catfight--and then Mac and Jack would REALLY lose it!"

Gill spluttered as she walked to the set. "Don't tempt me--"

The setting for the Can Can was on the far side of the room. One of the large blank walls of the warehouse had a backdrop of Paris at nighttime, the Eiffel Tower lit up brightly. Around the backdrop was a pair of bright red velvet curtains that were pulled back.

Lucy had set her tripod up close to it; she turned on a light and peered behind her camera. "Okay Girls, I'm ready, let's do it."

Rose grabbed a cafe chair and spun it, straddling it with a smile, resting her elbows on the back of it. Gill stroked the curtain. "Wow, real velvet!"

"Yeah, and a real chair--"

"Knock it off, you--!" she shot Rose an exasperated grin. Lucy studied the two of them for a moment.

"Gill, can you try a kick for me? Grip the chair Rose is sitting in and just give a kick--God knows those legs are built for it!"

"I'll try--"

She took a breath and her left leg rose up in a flurry of skirt and ruffles. Rose applauded.

Gillian had her leg high in the air, holding it in place. "Like this?"

Lucy snapped away. "Good, now grab the skirt and do the dance." 

Gillian let go of the chair and grabbed the bottom of her skirt, lifting it high to reveal her garter belt and stockings. She moved it from side to side and kicked a couple of times.

"Perfect! That's plenty." Lucy turned and looked at Rose. "Got any ideas of what you want to show Jack?"

Rose stood up and bounced a little. She looked at Gill. "Ever spot someone for Gymnastics?"

"Yeah--"

"I'm going to try a walkover around the chair--"

Carefully Rose leaned backwards until her hands and feet were on either side of the cafe chair. Slowly she lifted one leg up, Letting Gill grab the ankle for support. Lucy laughed.

"Jesus! Showing off at your age--"

"'Cause I can--"

"No,'cause you CAN CAN!" Gill teased. 

Lucy snapped the picture.

The first photo was of Rose in the black leather and silver buckles of a dominatrix. Her curves were stuffed into a tight corset that let her cleavage bulge up, and the leather garter belt held up black fishnet stockings while she stood on four-inch spike heels. A spiked dog collar circled her slender neck, and she wore her coppery hair loose over one bare shoulder. Long lace fingerless gloves ended in bright red nails to match the lipstick on her pout. She had one hand on her tightly cinched waist, and the other toyed with   
a braided leather whip. The cruel gleam in her smoky heavily made up eyes   
promised deeds a man might be tempted to try-and regret.  
  
The second shot was not quite as intimidating: Rose wore a Girl Scout uniform. Or most of one-the tight green dress had a daringly low neckline and her erect nipples poked clearly through the thin material. It was short enough to reveal the edge of her lace panties, high above her thigh high stockings and saddle shoes. Rose had her long hair in two long pigtails, and carried a box of cookies in one hand as she tried not to laugh at the camera. The pink of her lipstick looked lush in the light, and she managed to carry off an aura of innocent flirtation to the picture that any man would appreciate.  
  
The third photo was sensually flattering and truly a nice blend of seduction and composition. Rose was in the bottom half of a cheetah fur bikini, kneeling on a zebra skin rub. She had her arms crossed over her ample chest, her long hair loosely piled up as she arched back. The lighting caught the strong long lines of her thighs, the hollows of her stomach and shoulders as they gleamed. She had a look of lazy strength to her, a primitive woman with no doubt as to her own appeal.

The fourth was set in soft light, but was the most erotic yet, set on the wrought iron bed. Rose wore another corset, this one of white lace. Ropes of gleaming pearls circled her throat and draped down over her full breasts and over her stocking covered thighs. She was on all fours, looking back over her shoulder, her bare bottom and soft down of her sex exposed. The look was one of sheer enticement, an invitation to come to bed.

The last photo was of Rose doing the back walk over, her body sprawled upside down over a chair, showing her flexibility that years of yoga had created; her body was taut and powerful. There was a peaceful expression on her face, her eyes closed, one leg poised high in the air that Gillian had a hold of. The pose showed her strength and power yet at the same time it showed exactly how vulnerable she really truly was. 

Gillian pulled a stack of color 8 x 10s out of the manila envelope. She sighed, her heart racing as she turned them over and saw the photo on top.

It was the one of her as the lady warrior. She had the buckskin bikini on; the two pieces were made of tan buckskin with fringes all around the edges. Her hair was down, cascading down her back as she stood with her bow in one hand and a large knife in the other. The look on the young woman's face spoke of determination and pride. Her head was slightly raised; the tight pursing of her lips only accentuated her high cheek bones and her Cherokee blood. 

"Wow!" Gillian smiled widely; the photo came out even better than she thought. 

She flipped to the next photo and looked at it.

The photo was of her and the jersey, stretched out on the blanket. The young woman was stretched out on her side, her long hair fanned out behind her. Her gaze was lovingly locked on the name stitched at the top of the jersey. Her hand was just under it, her index finger gliding along the bottom of it. 

The angle of the camera was in was a little high up, a few feet above Gillian. From that point of view the woman was lying on her right side. The light coming in from the warehouse window lit up her satiny smooth fair skin.  Gillian's delicate, long neck, the tone of the muscles in her extended arm and shoulders, the narrowness of her slim waist was displayed in a sexy yet innocent pose. Her left leg was bent, the top of her knee touching the bottom of the jersey. This only accentuated the curvaceous slope of her hip and the length of her legs. 

Gillian was amazed, the picture had come out better than she had thought and she knew her husband was going to absolutely adore it.  

She flipped to the next picture, it was of her dressed as the punk rocker and she couldn't help but snicker. Tu had given her a long spiky wig of bright blue hair, her face painted heavily with bright green and blue eye shadows and there was black lipstick on her lips. The backdrop was of a graffiti painted wall and there was an overturned trash can in the center of it. 

Gillian was straddling the trash can; her legs were covered with shredded fish net pantyhose and her zebra colored skirt was stretched even tighter than it already was. The young woman was snarling, her lips curled up as her hands grabbed at the black leather tank top with a zipper on it that was pulled down. The material had been slashed with a razor in various places and Gillian had her hands stuck in the front, pulling it open. Her dark eyes brimming with danger, she had a look on her face that would dangerous and nasty yet with that oddly seductive quality bad girls often possessed.

"From saint to sinner." Gillian whispered to herself as she shook her head, silently pleased at how truly raunchy she looked.

The fourth photo was the one of her in the Princess Leia bikini. There was a huge dark brown sable fur rug that had been spread out on the cement and Gillian was sitting sideways on it. Her braid was over her left shoulder and the gold top she wore pushed her chest up a little. The red cloth attached to the metal panties she wore was bunched between her legs. There was a softness to her gaze, her lips and eyes expressing submission, a wish was her command and she would gladly do anything that was asked of her.  She had one raised arm, her hand reaching out towards the camera, beckoning her master to her.

The last photo was the duel one of the two redheads; Gillian was turned partially to the side, her right hand flipping the edge of the skirt as she gave a long kick, exposing her fishnet stockings and garter belt. She had a hold of Rose's ankle as the colonel's wife leaned backwards across the chair in a seductive, contortionist pose. 

"Mac's going to really like this one." Gillian whispered to herself as she smiled.

Early on, Jack had the sleepwear conversation with Rose, explaining the facts of the matter.  
"What EVER you wear to bed, I'm going to eventually take off of you," he admitted with a serious expression. "So get used to that-nightgowns, t-shirts, lace, silk, flannel-it's all going to end up over the side of the bed anyway."  
  


"Confident, aren't you?" Rose smirked. 

Jack shrugged his broad shoulders, his eyes twinkling. "Tactile. Always have been, summer and winter, ad infinitum. All I'm suggesting is that you find one outfit that's clearly a hands-off signal, okay? The thing you wear when you don't want-"  
  


"-intimacy?" Rose finished, looking up at him. He managed a reluctant nod.  
  


"Yeah-you're feeling sick, or have cramps, or flowing heavily-"  
  


"-Jack!"  
  


"Rose-" he replied patiently. "I'm trying to do the sensitive partner thing here and score big points on the Cosmo Compatibility Quiz, okay? All I'm saying is that we need something established as a sort of-No Fly zone as it were."  
But when she modeled the plaid flannel shirt he grinned.  
  


"Soft, fuzzy, warm-way too tempting, babe."  
  


"It's three sizes too big for me and a crappy color to boot!"  
  


"Yeah, but I KNOW what's underneath it, sweetheart-curves, silky skin, a hint of perfume---Rrrrrrrrrrrr," he growled happily.  
  


She tried again. Thermal long johns. But Jack found the flap bottom incredibly erotic, and kept unsnapping it to grab her ass.  
  


"Oh yeah! Talk about carnal convenience!"  
  


Rose tried again, finally settling for a pair of pea green men's pajamas. They were drab, too big, and a dull cotton with no decoration of any type. Jack sighed.  
  


"Just try not to get the buttons to strain so much across your chest, honey and we MAY have a mutually acceptable choice," he muttered. "And frankly, I'm not looking forward to seeing those."  
  


"What about you? What's your 'No Fly Zone' outfit?"  
  


"A body bag. Trust me Rose, the day I don't want to feel your skin on mine, I'll be WAY beyond this mortal world, okay?"  
  


And so it was. Rose rarely hauled out the Pea Greens as Jack called them, reserving them for bouts of the flu, mostly. 

The rest of the time she managed to get along with the impressive array of nighties and gowns Jack bought for her and they did in fact end up over the side of the bed six nights out of seven.  
  
"MmmmmmmJack, I've got to get up and start cooking-"  
  


"Shhhhh. It's five thirty, it's dark and cold and I need you right here to help soothe my bad back."  
  


"That's NOT your back, and it doesn't need soothing, it needs-"  
  


"Mmmmmm? Easy mistake, Rose-anatomy's misleading sometimes you know-"  
  


"Jack, don't you DARE kiss . . . ohhhhh-"  
  


"Maybe it was YOUR back . . . Ah yes, Sweeeeeeet . . . oh I LOVE this new lotion, Mmmmmmmm . . ."  
  


"J-Jack, my turkey, my stuffing-ohhhhhh!"  
  


"Yeah, Oooohh yeah, stufffffffing----"  
  
After a while, a sweetly rumpled Rose made her way downstairs and into the dark kitchen, smiling. Tightening the belt on her robe, she checked on the huge Butterball sitting in the walk-in.  
  


"All right, buddy-time to get prepped and going!" she told it gleefully. With care, Rose took the giblets out, drained and patted the bird dry then carefully began to stuff it. She was up to her forearms in sage dressing when she heard a voice behind her.  
  


"Ah geez, you look like you're delivering a baby!" He stood there in his tattered sweat pants and black t-shirt.  
  


"Jack! Don't scare me like that!" she laughed nervously. He started making coffee, eyeing her as she went back to work. 

Rose thought he looked adorable with his silver hair all spiked and tousled from their wake-up session. He wandered over, mug in hand and kissed her temple before leaning on the counter to watch her.  
  


"So how big is this bird?"  
  


"Twenty two pounds-with another three of stuffing I guess."  
  


"Wow," his eyebrows went up. "What else, Julia Child?"  
  


"Ummm, whipped potatoes, stuffing, peas, creamed onions, yams, succotash, gravy, cranberry mold, salad, and green beans," Rose rattled off happily. 

Jack choked for a moment on his coffee. "Fer crying out loud, babe, don't you think that's a little overkill?"  
  


"Teal'c and Daniel will be here, remember?"  
  


"Hmmm-" Jack conceded after a few seconds, "Okay, we might be in the clear then. And dessert?"  
  


"Pie: pumpkin, blackberry, lemon chiffon and pecan. And ice cream I think, since Sam and Janet are bringing it-" Rose replied cheerfully. She was lacing up the bird in long even stitches, her fingers flying. The oven was preheated and open, warmth radiating out. 

Jack sighed. "You're really getting into this, aren't you? The whole Earth Mother thing . . ."  
Rose looked over at him, her blue eyes glowing in the growing light. She nodded, smiling at him.  
  


"Jack, I grew up cooking for my dad and brother, who were NOT light eaters. 

When I married, I still ended up feeding whoever came home with my stray-collecting husband, so I'm geared for the crowd. I guess I always expected to end up with a full house, no matter the circumstances."  
  


Jack set the mug down and came up behind her, cuddling for a moment against her small back. He whispered in her ear.  
  


"Could still happen, Rose-" His sweet enticement hung in the still air of the kitchen, and for a long moment she rocked against him, smiling, the two of them in their own world.  
  


Gradually Rose turned and kissed Jack's chin.  
  


"Still could. But we've got a turkey to get in the oven first."  
  


"Turkeys then buns?" he gruffly teased. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.  
  


"Come on He Man, the sooner you slide this big boy in, the sooner we eat."  
  


Jack laughed. "That sounded incredibly dirty, woman."  
  


"Jack darling, you think too much with your libido."

O'Neill surveyed the house with a contented eye-everyone seemed to be happy. Hammond, Janet and Teal'c were engaged in a conversation near the fireplace; 

Daniel and Sam were looking through the CDs and arguing about whether it was too early to play Christmas music; Cassie and Gill were setting the table, and Rose had Mac assisting her in the kitchen.   
  


He looked down at the bottle of wine in his hand and grinned. It was a lovely Chardonnay, and he remembered buying a few years back on a whim. Deftly he decanted it and set it on the sideboard. Rose came up behind him.  
  


"About five minutes until we eat-" she smiled. He looked her over again with a predatory smile.  
  


"Did I tell you how much I like that blue dress?"  
  


"Yes. About three times now. If I'd known it was going to make you slobber like this I would have worn it long before now-" she replied in a low voice. It was a deep blue of some soft clingy material, and highlighted Rose's curves. 

O'Neill had already managed to grope her several times, earning two warnings and a half-hearted slap. He grinned again.  
  
Rose had her hair up in a neat twist held by a silver clip and an amused expression of her own. She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  


"No quickies in the bathroom, Jack-we have a houseful of people and I'm not about to cater to your libido at the moment."  
  


He opened his mouth, astonished that she'd read him so well, but Rose snorted and took the corkscrew from his unresisting hands.  
  


"Okay Earth Mother, but you're warned-I WILL have my evil way with you in that dress-" he warned.  
  


"Oh I'd love that," she told him sweetly, "Just seeing you wear this dress would be worth it-"  
  


Laughing, he began to round people up and herd them into the dining room  
  
"Oh man!" Daniel interjected with delight. Everyone else seconded the comment.  
  


"I declare this a guilt-free calorie indulgence day-" Janet announced, earning a laugh from Hammond and Sam. They all looked expectantly towards Jack, who was sitting at the head of the table. He looked back.  
  


"What?"  
  


"I believe it's customary for the host to give some sort of blessing or homily," 

Daniel reminded him. Jack winced and looked to his right, where Rose sighed. She motioned for everyone to hold hands.  
  


"Alright. I know we don't all share religious beliefs, but we can all agree that we have much to be thankful for: good company, blessed lives and a sense of duty that carries us through our days. We gather here to celebrate those, and renew the bonds that bring us together. Let's eat!"  
  


Everyone cheered.  
  
For a while the only commentary consisted of requests to pass things around the table. Jack turned the carving duties over to Hammond, who had far more years of experience at it, and contented himself with doling out stuffing. Rose looked over at Teal'c.  
  


"Are you getting enough?" she asked. He inclined his head.  
  


"Indeed. I am curious though as to why the Tau'rii eat this way only one day a year. On Chulak, it is an everyday event."  
  


"Really? So the most respected class of citizen on Chulak after the Warriors are-"  
  


"-the cooks," Teal'c admitted with a faint twinkle in his dark eyes. Daniel laughed as he scooped up some cranberry sauce.  
  


"Gee Rose, I guess as a Warrior-Chef, you'd REALLY endear yourself to Bra'tac."  
  


"Over my dead body," Jack replied sourly.  
  


Gill looked up. "Not a friend of yours?" she asked. 

Mac waited until she was distracted to spear a slice of her turkey and shift it to his own plate. Watching him, Cassie giggled.  
  


"He's all right, but I have no intention of encouraging his interest in Rose," came the reply. Gill shot a glance a Rose, who was suddenly very busy stirring the potatoes.  
  


"Ohhhhhhhh." She replied. When she glanced back at her plate she frowned. 

Mac shot her an innocent look that she didn't buy for a second. 

"Turkey thief!"  
  


"Prove it."  
  


"Mac-"  
  


"No evidence, Hon-" he smiled. She growled at him, and Cassie laughed again.

It was now going on five o'clock and everyone's Thanksgiving dinner had had a chance to settle down and digest. 

Jack and MacGyver came out the garage; they were going over the equipment that was in there. The two men walked into the living room, looking around at all of the lounging people. Jack cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay kids, it's now almost five and its time for the game." He looked at the people in his living room. "You all _do_ want to play…right?"

Gillian was sitting on the chair on the left side of the sofa, at the mention of the game she stood right up. "Of course we do, I get to be a team captain." She looked around at Daniel and Sam; both of them, Janet and Cassandra were sitting on the couch. 

Teal'c was sitting on the floor and the general was sitting in a leather recliner closest to the TV. No one said one word or disagreed with Gillian in any way.

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Okay then, since everyone agrees, let's split up into two teams."

Rose was suddenly behind Jack, her arms around his waist. She had been in the master bedroom getting into some warmer clothes, deciding on a thick purple sweater and black corduroys. 

The temperature outside was cold, hovering in the 30s; snow was still forecasted but had yet to make an appearance. "Is it time for the game?"

The colonel touched the hands around him. "Yeah we're about to make the teams, where were you?"

"Changing…I wanted something heavier on since we're going to be outside."

MacGyver put his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm on Jack's team." He turned to his friend. "Who else do you want on the team Captain?"

Jack tugged on his wife's arms, making her walk around him and stand at his side. "Umm…I'll take Teal'c, Daniel, and George."

The Jaffa stood and gave a little bow of his head. "I will be your goalie O'Neill."

Gillian nodded as she walked around the couch. "Okay, so it's the girls versus the guys huh? I can do that. Sam...Janet." She looked at the young woman sitting beside the doctor and smiled. "Cassie? Want to play?"

Cassie smiled, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Sure, I'd love to play." 

She glanced at the doctor. "If that's all right."

Janet smiled. "Of course it is, you're almost taller than me. I think you'll be able to handle yourself."

MacGyver and Jack both looked at each other. The blond man nodded. "You're still one woman short Gill."

Gillian grinned as she glanced at the woman currently snuggling against the colonel. "Rose, I know you don't normally play but..."

Rose sighed, seeing the faces of the other four women. They had pleading looks and the fact they would be outnumbered hammered the decision home. "Oh all right, I'll be the goalie."

Jack was a little surprised by this, he thought for sure Rose wouldn't want to get in on the game but nevertheless he smiled. "Great! Five against five, and I know the _perfect place to play and no one will bother us. But in the meantime let's get bundled up for the game and get the equipment out of the garage." Everyone got up out of their seats and followed Jack._

The street hockey game was going to take place on the older side of Colorado Springs on a foundation of a flattened building. It had been leveled and the debris had been hauled off ages ago. 

The neighborhood kids, armed with spray paint, had drawn out all the necessary lines on the concrete and had even made two goalie nets on opposite ends of the basketball court size slab.  

A big black truck, belonging to the O'Neill's, the general's brand new black Volvo, and Daniel's four door blue Hyundai all pulled up to the foundation and came to a stop.

"Well here we are." Jack shut off the engine, and opened the door. He had put on a sweatshirt and long johns, a blue hockey jersey over them and jeans. He walked around the back of his SUV and opened it.  The overcast sky had gloomy and the air had a bite to it. He was grateful for the long johns he had put on underneath his clothes.

"Ahhh…hockey weather." Jack sighed as he inhaled deeply and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah tell me about it, we really don't get weather like this in LA, feels like I'm back in Minnesota." 

Mac was wearing a black jersey and sweats; he too had brought thermal underwear with him and had put them on for the game. He started pulling out helmets and pads, passing them out to the members of both teams.

The game had been in full swing for almost an hour. The game was 1 to nothing and the women were trying to score. Sam had the ball; she was heading towards Teal'c with Janet and Gillian just behind her. 

The men were putting up a good defense but the women were a little faster on their skates. George, Daniel and Mac were all suddenly on top of them, the three men trying to get the ball. 

Daniel managed to get his stick in between their feet and snag it. 

"Ha! Got it!" The archaeologist took off in the other direction, heading towards Rose.

"Crap!" Gillian took off after Daniel, skating as hard and as fast as she could. 

Jack was at the halfway point and Daniel passed him the ball. 

"Yes! Way to go Danny boy!" He gave Daniel as smile as he headed towards the women's goal.

Rose saw him coming and widened her stance a little; she shifted her weight back and forth on both legs, wishing the protective mask she wore didn't narrow her vision so much.

Janet, Cassie and Sam all jumped on Jack at once; the four women and one man were all clashing together for control of the ball. 

MacGyver, Daniel and George joined the tussle and all Rose and Teal'c could do was look at each other and shrug.  

The mob of people was still fighting for the ball, their sticks getting tangled with one another.  By some miracle, Gillian managed to grab it; she and the rest of her team took off towards Teal'c. 

"Damn it! How'd she get the ball?" Jack asked as he skated after her.

"That's my girl, taught her everything she knows." MacGyver announced proudly as he followed the team captain across the cement.

The colonel rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah well that's all well and good but she's not on _our_ team Mac."

Gillian was grinning as she got closer to Teal'c, she passed the ball to Janet and the doctor passed it to Cassandra. The young girl was going to try to score for the women's team.

"Yes! Go Cassie Go!" Gillian was grinning widely as she turned partially around to look at the men. She was too busy being happy to pay attention to what she was doing. Her stick was in her hand; it dropped down to her skates and got caught in them. Before the young woman knew what was going on, her left leg came out from under her and she was falling backwards. 

Gillian hit the cement butt first; the momentum of her skating causing her to roll a couple of times and end up flat on her back. The game abruptly came to a stop as everyone rushed over to her.

Gillian was staring up at the cloudy sky, slightly stunned. She had been skating and was suddenly on her back, the only thing she knew for sure was her butt was killing her. 

Mac gasped, seeing the hard way his wife had fallen. "Gill?" He was the first one to get to her, taking off his helmet and dropping it as he knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

Jack took off his sunglasses, tucking them into his shirt. He was kneeling on the other side of the fallen young woman. 

Janet crouched down, putting her hands on her friend's face. "Look at me Gillian." 

MacGyver leaned over her, almost right in her face. "Gillian, come on now, snap out of it."

The sound of her name finally broke through the haze and her vision focused on the worried face of her husband. "Mac?" He nodded, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I think so." Gillian focused her attention to the doctor. "I'm okay Janet; I'm just not sure what happened."

Teal'c was standing over Gillian, looking down at her. "Your stick appeared to get tangled in your skate, that is how you fell."

The doctor nodded. "Well let's get you up and see for sure."

Mac and Jack both helped Gillian get to her feet, the minute she stood her butt reminded her of its trauma. 

"Does anything hurt?"

The suddenly embarrassed woman sighed. "My backside." She touched it, seeing if her jeans were torn.

"Well that's a lot better than your front side." Jack smiled as he slipped his glasses back over his face.

"From what I saw that's how you landed." Rose stood up, slipping an arm around her husband's waist. 

Janet nodded. "You'll probably have some bruising from the impact; I don't think you landed hard enough to injure your tailbone."

MacGyver sighed as he ran his hand over his wife's behind gently. The back of her jeans was rough feeling and there were bits of the rock stuck in the denim. 

"Maybe you should sit out for a while Gill." 

Gillian shook her head. "No, if I do that the team will be uneven." She smiled at her husband. "I'm fine, I'm sure I'll feel my trip on the concrete later on tonight."

"You sure?" Jack was holding his stick in his hand, tapping it against the cement.

"Yeah, I'll live, come on we have a game to play."

The game picked up where it left off and Cassie shot the little neon yellow ball. She caught the net on the side and scored the first goal for the women's team. They all huddled together, hugging Cassandra and cheering. Jack went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You did good, not bad for your first goal." He patted her on the back. "Okay kids; let's get back to the game."

Janet and Daniel stood in the center of the ring and faced off. The doctor managed to get the ball and pass it to Sam. The captain skated towards the goal were the Jaffa was waiting.

Teal'c was only wearing a goalie mask and nothing else, padding wise. He had been offered protective gear but had turned it down, claiming it was unnecessary. The Jaffa stood with his feet apart, hunching down slightly as he watched Sam approach.

"Go Sam go!" 

It was the voice of the women's team captain and Sam briefly glanced over her shoulder. Janet, Gillian and Cassie were all behind her, doing the best they could to keep the men away from her.  There were two men that got away, Mac and Jack; both of them skating fast as they tried to catch up with the ball.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam saw who was behind her and she picked up the pace on her skating. She stopped pumping her legs and drifted over to Teal'c.  She drew her stick back and slapped it against the yellow ball.

The sphere was flying in the air, heading right for the Jaffa's head. He instinctively raised his arms and blocked it, the ball hitting the palms of Teal'c hands and hitting the ground.  

Sam tried to slap it in for the second time but the goalie managed to get his stick on it and sent it flying in the other direction. 

MacGyver and Jack reversed the direction of their skating; they got the ball and took off towards the goal. The two men had such a head start that the women all stopped skating. Sam and Gillian stood next to each other. Gillian had her arm slung around Sam's neck as the two women watched the men. They didn't even bother to stop them; there was no point in it.

Jack had the ball, he passed it to Mac. The blond man circled around the net and passed it to Daniel who was standing on the right side of the net. Daniel circled around to the front of the net and passed it to George. 

Rose was watching the men pass the ball back and forth to each other. They skated over; around the net so many times she was beginning to get dizzy. It was hard to keep her eyes on the lemon colored sphere it was moving around so much; suddenly her husband was in front of her. 

Jack hit the ball, sending it flying between her feet. Rose tried to close the gap between them but it was too late. The ball whooshed softly into the net, ending the tie and winning the game.

Jack raised his arms in victory as he skated around the net. The men were all congratulating each, huddled together in a small group.

Gillian and Sam sighed, shaking their heads as they watched the five fully grown men suddenly regress back to adolescence. Janet and Cassie look at them both of their teammates.

"We could have tried to stop them you know?"

The team captain nodded as she turned her head towards the doctor. "Yeah we could have, but I doubt it would have done much good."

Rose joined her team, taking off her mask and sighing. The young woman looked disappointed and she hung her head. 

"Sorry guys, I tried. They had me so confused before I realized who had the ball it was too late."

Gillian went over to her, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Rose. You all played great." She looked over at the men, smiling. "They might have won but we gave them a run for their money."

Janet put her arms around Cassandra's chest. "Yeah we did and we had a whole lot of fun too."

Rose nodded, standing in between Gillian and Janet. "We did, I'm glad I played."

Gillian sighed. "So let's go give the men our congrats."

The five women skated across the cement, standing in a row. The men had finally stopped their celebrating and glanced at the five lined up women.

Teal'c, Mac, Daniel and George all turned and looked at their team captain.

Jack licked his lips slowly as he skated to the stand in front of them. He reached up and took his shades off slowly. All of the women were scowling, especially Rose and Gillian. 

"Is there a problem Ladies?" The colonel glanced over his shoulder at MacGyver. 

The blond man rolled over and stood beside him. 

The two men looked at each other and sighed, it looked as if both men were going to be in the dog house.

Mac cleared his throat. "So…I take it you're all upset over the game?"

Gillian and Rose turned towards each other, the captain winked at her before facing the men once more. "Yeah, you could _say_ that." She stepped forward, arms crossed over her chest. She was standing toe to toe with her husband.

Rose did the same, her lips pressed together as she looked up into her husband's face. Jack tried to crack her icy stare with a smile, but it didn't do any good.

"I only got _one_ thing to say to you." Gillian was pressing her nose against her husband's, trying to look as angry as she could. 

"Yeah?" Mac asked as he swallowed hard, his wife looked genuinely peeved.   
  


"And what's that?"

Both redheads suddenly burst into laughter; they couldn't keep up the charade. Gillian put he arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "Great game."

Rose encircled Jack's waist, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "You were worried we were mad, weren't you?" 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we were. I figured I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight." He leaned down and hugged Rose, kissing her.

"Yeah me too." MacGyver touched his forehead against his wife's. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Gillian shook her head. "Now why would we be mad? It was a lot of fun, so it doesn't matter that we didn't win." She gave her husband another kiss as she moved away from him and smiled at the rest of the men. "You all played great, congratulations."

Sam, Janet and Cassandra gave hugs to Daniel, Teal'c and George. The men, including Jack returned the compliments to the all female team; the women had played just as hard as they had. 

The sun was starting to set. It was beginning to get dark and everyone agreed that it was time to go home to break out the pies and hot chocolate. 

The big house was quiet, the only exception being the laughing voices and running water coming from the kitchen. It was just after dark and the O'Neill's and the MacGyver's were cleaning up the remains of the Thanksgiving feast. 

Rose sighed, shutting the dish washer and turning it on. The kitchen was finally clean and now the last load of dishes was put on. It had taken the four adults two hours to clean everything up and put all the food away. Rose straightened up, her hands going to the small of her back.

"Love to cook,_ hate_ to clean." She turned around, leaning against the counter as she stared at the other three occupants of her kitchen. 

Jack and Mac were wrapping up the food and finding room in the fridge, Gillian finished putting away the last of the clean dishes and was now wiping down the table and stove. 

She caught Mac's eye and winked; nobody was feeling very perky at the moment. Jack was eyeing the blackberry pie and thinking he was getting away with it while Gill rinsed her hands at the sink.

"No, Jack--that's for breakfast and you KNOW it--" Rose scolded. He pouted.

"You're a cruel taskmistress woman--" he accused, closing the fridge. 

Mac moved to put his arms around Gill, who winced. "Rump still sore?"

"Yeah--that's one hard stretch of asphalt out there--" she murmured. 

Mac's voice dropped. "I could kiss it and make it better?"

"What, the asphalt?"

Jack looked out onto the back porch. "Kids, I officially declare it to be---soak time."

Gillian turned around and hugged her husband around the waist. Her front side was fine; it was the back of her that was achy and bruised from her fall on the street hockey rink. "Soak time? As in bathtub?"

Rose sighed, stretching out to take Jack's hand and pulling him away from the refrigerator. She hugged him to her, her hands moving up and down his back. 

"No as in hot tub."

MacGyver's eyebrows raised. "So you want to go try it out?" He nodded. "Exactly when did you guys get that?"

Rose smiled gently, running a hand through Jack's hair, trying to distract him from the pie. It was sort of working; he at least broke his laser stare at the fridge.

"We got it about four months back--I had one back in California and really loved it--it took ages to talk Jack into even trying it--"

"Preconceived notions about flaky lifestyles--" he grumbled, and Rose nodded.

"--But once he got in and let his knees soak, he was sold. It's worth it for the peace alone, you know?"

Mac shot a glance at Gill. "Are you game?"

"I'm as Monopoly as they come if it's going to make my bottom feel better--" she whimpered.

Her husband nodded. "Okay, why not?" He let go of his wife and stretched a little. "I know parts of me are sore from all that skating." 

Gillian nodded, running her hands down his legs. "Here or..." Her hand ran up his leg towards the fly of his jeans and he backed up a little. "Hey now watch it there Handsy."

His wife couldn't help but grin. "Aww you're no fun." She gave him a little kiss on the lips and a thought suddenly popped into her head, breaking it. She turned and looked at Jack and Rose. "Umm slight problem, we didn't bring any swim suits."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry to gross you out, but the O'Neill's tend to be skinny dippers anyway. We can take turns if you like, but the patio's fairly dark and hell, the tub itself is huge, so it's up to you."

Rose rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder sighing. "I've got a suit I could lend you, Gill--but to be honest, I'm almost too tired to hunt it down--"

It was on the tip of Gillian's tongue to say something about the two women having seen each other pretty much naked at the photo shoot but decided to keep her mouth shut. 

"No, it doesn't gross me out Jack. We're all adults here." She looked up into her husband's face. "Does it bother you Mac?"

MacGyver thought about it for a second or two and shook his head. "No, I'll think I'll survive." He looked at Jack. "That okay with you Colonel?"

Jack rubbed his face, his expression amused. "I think we can deal with it--mind you, I'm not skimping on the towels or robes, but ah, what the hell--" he gave a last longing stare at the fridge.

"Let me go get the damned thing set up--" he muttered.

Rose sighed, and headed up the stairs, followed by The MacGyver's. 

A few minutes later she emerged in her terry robe, carrying an armful of towels.

"Come on down when you're ready!" she called cheerily. At the back porch, she looked out into the darkness.

"Jack?"

"Oooooh terry covered Rose--almost better than pie. Almost."

Gillian came down first, wearing her pink bathrobe tied tightly at her waist. She was followed by her husband who had on a t-shirt and pair of black cotton shorts. 

MacGyver was a little iffy about doing this but at the same time he looked forward to the nice relaxing soak. 

Gillian was standing by the back door, playing with the ties of her robe. "So where did they go?" 

"I'm sure they're out there, come on." Mac took her hand as he pulled back the glass door and they both walked outside.

There was a light sucking sound and Rose giggled. "Sorry, got a little kissy faced there--the tub's over this way--"

There were very few lights, and lots of shadows stretching out on the lawn and porch. Casually, Rose shucked her robe, letting it drape on a chair as she climbed into the fragrant water with a sigh of contentment. 

Gill giggled and scurried over, doing the same. "Oh! It smells like sandalwood."

"Yep, with some Ylang ylang too--careful, the center's pretty deep--" Rose warned. 

A pale leg followed by a pale torso flashed by and Jack dropped in, sending waves out. 

"Geeez, yeah--" he sighed moving closer to Rose.

MacGyver was the last one and three pairs of eyes were watching him as he pulled off his t-shirt. He cleared his throat and tried not to blush as he quickly pulled his shorts off and climbed into the tub. The water was a lot warmer than he expected and he gasped as he slid into it. 

"Whoa! Talk about being boiled alive."

Gillian moved closer to her husband and leaned towards him. "Nah, just mildly boiled." She looked at his face and saw a slight trace of pink to his cheeks. "You know you're really cute when you blush?"

"Well normally I'm only naked in front of one adult, not three." He leaned back against the rim of the tub and sighed. "This is nice."

Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the heat do its stuff. Rose sighed, dropping down to cover her chest and smiling gently. For a moment, no one spoke, and the soft whistle of the wind through the trees filled the void.

"Nearly perfect," Jack murmured. "God, If I could watch hockey from here, it WOULD be perfect--"

"Love you TOO," Rose snorted. 

Mac chuckled. He stretched out his legs experimentally and nudged one of Gill's. She grinned.

"No TV's near the tub--" Rose continued stubbornly. "We'd get electrocuted."

"Picky, Picky," Jack murmured. "Mac, wanna beer?"

"Sure, thanks Jack." Mac straightened up and looked at Gillian. "Come here you." He grabbed his wife's arm and moved her onto his lap.

Gillian's eyes widened as her chest rose a little out of the water. She quickly moved away from him. 

"Umm as _much_ as I like to sit on your lap Dear, I don't want to show Jack and Rose my chest."

MacGyver raised an eyebrow, moving his head a little from side to side. He didn't even realize that she would be flashing their friends if his wife sat on his lap. He grinned wickedly and looked across the hot tub at Rose, giving her a wink. 

"Oh you wouldn't mind, right Rose?"

Rose gave a small smile. "I wouldn't look--" she told him softly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer--" Jack murmured, resting his head back on the edge of the tub and looking up at the porch ceiling. Rose nodded to him and looked at Gill and Mac.

Getting nods from everyone, Rose turned and smoothly climbed out of the tub, trotting in the dark to the small fridge.

"The advantage of knowing your own house is being able to do this in the dark—

" she laughed, fishing out three beers and a soda. The quick flash of light lit her wet form and she shivered

"Brrrr! Back in the water!"

Slipping back in, she handed out the drinks and settled back down sighing, Gill shook her head.

"Man, you REALLY don't have a self-consciousness do you?"

"Sure I do--but being shy isn't going to get the beers is it?" she laughed.

Gillian opened hers and had a sip, setting the bottle on the edge of the Jacuzzi. 

"Thanks for the beer." She was sitting close to Jack and she spotted something on his outstretched arms. She craned her neck to get a better look. "Ummm Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes, seeing the inquisitive look on his friend's face. "Yeah?"

Gillian cleared her throat, swallowing hard. "I don't mean to be a peeping tom or anything but." She moved over to him and motioned to his upper arm. "What is that?"

"That--" Jack drawled, "Is where a Trinium arrow decided to embed itself into me. Luckily the bulletproof glass decided to slow it down somewhat. Lovely souvenir doncha think?"

Rose stretched out her feet, bumping toes with Mac in the water. He grinned.

Gill shook her head. "Must have been a hell of a big one--"

"Yep--like a crossbow bolt."

"Jack wanted it for a trophy, but Hammond said no--" Rose volunteered, sipping her soda and laughing. Gill shook her head and felt her hair start to slip down out of its top knot-- "Oops!"

The young woman sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her hair free and sunk down into the water, wetting her hair. She popped back out and wiped her face. 

"Ahh, much better." She looked at both Rose and Jack. "Okay, time to get serious here." Gillian grinned raising an eyebrow. "When was the first time you ever had sex and with whom?" She shot a glance at Jack. "You first GI Joe."

An annoyed look bloomed on the face of the older man sitting across from MacGyver's wife. 

"That's the _Army_." 

"Oh! Is it?" Gillian grinned, it spoke of mischief and the fact that she _did know exactly what she was saying. She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to look genuinely innocent.  "My mistake."_

Jack didn't look fazed at all in the dim light; he glanced at Gill with a perfectly straight face and replied,

"Myself, age nine. I swiped a couple of discarded magazines from the back of a barbershop and gave myself an education on female anatomy. I do believe my interest in mammary glands dates from that very session--"

Rose snorted, splashing water at him while Mac laughed and Gill made a face. 

"Nice try, Colonel but I was referring to your first encounter with someone ELSE."

"Ah. Need to refine your terms then, Gill--" he drawled. "Me again?"

"Oh lord, this I have to hear--" Rose sighed. 

Jack shot her a gentle look. "No kiss and tell darling. A lovely girl of Italian ancestry took pity on my moonstruck adoration of her and had her way with me on the family sofa one night after babysitting. I believe I was just starting seventh grade--"

"Seventh grade? Precocious, weren't you?"

"Horny as hell is more accurate--still fond of Italian dining too--"

"Jack!"

Gillian shook her head, turning to look at her husband. "Your turn Mac."

MacGyver sighed, shaking his head as he picked up his beer and had a sip of it. He wiped his hand down his mouth and cleared his throat. A big grin came to his face as he thought of his first time. 

"A very cute little brunette in my junior class named Catherine. We went skating one day after school and found this little cabin in the woods." His face turned a lovely shade of red. "We built a fire and basically explored each other until it got dark."

Gill arched an eyebrow at her husband, the image of him with another woman not setting too well with her, but Rose shrugged. It made part of her chest rise out of the water, and she ducked self-consciously as Jack pointed a finger at her.

"And you, darling--"

Rose thought hard. "Hmmmmm--I suppose I'd better tell the truth, huh?"

"That WOULD be a good idea--" Jack muttered taking a long slug from his drink. 

Rose shook her head. "Twins. Dan and Matt. I dated them both and in my senior year, we all used to go out together."

"Twins?" Mac looked stunned and intrigued; Gill had a smile on her face.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Oh stop looking at me like that--I didn't sleep with them together!"

Jack leaned forward and nuzzled her ear. "Wouldn't put it past you--but who was the lucky man, Dan or Matt?"

"Matt. And then Dan." she sighed, lost in memory.

Now it was Gillian's turn, she and Mac had told each other the stories about their firsts a long time ago but it was still a little bit of a tough topic for her. There were three sets of eyes waiting for her to start talking. 

"Michael Pershing...he was my boyfriend my second year of college. I was in love with him or so I thought, and we went to bed together." Gillian cleared her throat. "He broke up with me a short time later." She moved over to her husband and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. "It broke my heart big time when he dumped me." She lifted her head and looked into her husband's face, a small smile coming to her lips. "But I found my soul mate, thanks to him." Gillian pressed her mouth against her husband's and kissed him.

Jack made no snide comment; Rose just shook her head, her long hair dipping into the water.

"I'm glad to see we ended up happy anyway--"

"Hear, hear--" Jack nodded. "Even if I did have to fight off most of SG8 for you, not to mention puppy-eyed Daniel. Good thing I'm trained in weapons."

"Tush, Jack--I loved you long before you loved me--" Rose replied. 

Gill laughed. "Same here!" She looked at Mac and pointed a finger at him. "Admit it Mac! I fell for you long before you could admit to yourself that you loved me."

MacGyver had another sip of his beer. "Yeah I did...but given my track record with women, can you blame me?"

Gillian shrugged. "Well no, considering that most of the ones you were involved with either died, went to prison or tried to _kill you. No, I can't blame you at all."_

This took both Jack and Rose by surprise, especially Rose, who looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Really?" she squeaked. "I-I always thought you would pick the NICE girls, like Gill."

Mac laughed, sloshing the tub water as he shook. "Nice girls--I thought they WERE--until the knives and guns and cliffs came into the picture--"

Rose shook her head. "What if you'd dated one you KNEW was bad right from the start?"

"I did--" he teased. "Gill was a troublemaker from the word go--" he stopped, feeling a hand on a delicate area of his anatomy. 

Gill was smiling at him in a dangerous way. "I can still be trouble--" she warned sweetly. 

Jack sighed. "Rose was trouble--she thinks she knows when I fell for her, but it was much earlier than she knows. Ask her about that damned dress she wore to the picnic--"

Gillian grinned. "So she wore this low cut number that made you just want to throw her down on the nearest blanket and make mad passionate love to her?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…no, but believe me it was tempting." He turned and winked at Rose. 

MacGyver shifted in the water and hugged his wife to him, rubbing his hands down her sleek back. "So when _did_ you two finally get together and uh....play the horizontal version of _Twister?"_

Jack actually looked embarrassed. He rubbed a big hand over his face and looked at Rose, who was blushing. 

"We ah, had an off-world encounter as sort of a starter--see, we went to a planet where you could get into each other's dreams--and, well it turns out that--"

"We were both dreaming of screwing each other--" Jack muttered. "The next morning, we looked at each other and we KNEW--hardest damn day to get through in my life."

"So that night, we went to dinner, and after some wine, and some small talk, we got honest," Rose replied.

"And naked," Jack finished. "A whole lot of naked. Too bad it was still in the back lobby of the restaurant, but we did end up at home---eventually."

"I'm very impressed." Gillian sunk back down in the water and turned around; she pushed her husband's legs apart and sat down between them, leaning back against his chest. 

"Our first time was pretty spontaneous too. We were in Santa Fe on a dig and when I came back in after a long hard day of digging Mac had built a shower in our tent and asked me if I would try it out with him."

MacGyver blushed, his face breaking out in a grin as he wrapped his arms around his wife's neck and kissed her cheek. "I remember you were pretty nervous."

"Well I hadn't slept with any one for eight years!" Gillian looked at both Jack and Rose. "Wouldn't that make you nervous too not to mention that the last person you were with broke your heart?"

Rose got a sad look on her face; Jack brushed her cheek and she turned to him, a crooked smile on her face. He took her in his arms. "Yeah. We'd both know all about that, Gill--"

Sensing the mood, she blushed, but Rose smiled again, tilting her head. "We're just a bundle of experiences aren't we? Bet you never did it in a plane--"

Mac nodded. Jack nodded. 

Rose snapped her fingers.  "Damn! Ah, let me think--in a department store?"

Mac nodded. Jack shook his head. Gill bit her lip and didn't answer.

Finally after being glared at, she sighed and shook her head. "Michael and I once did it in the sporting goods section of the Oshman's Department store. We were in one of those little pup tents." Gillian's face turned a shade of beet red and her husband looked at her with wide eyes.

"You never told me about that."

"Uhh well, it was sort of something I had forgotten about until Rose mentioned that."

Jack finished his beer. "How about in a school bus?" he grinned. 

Rose twitched and gripped the edge of the tub. Mac nodded and Gill stared at him. "Um, don't worry, she became a nun, so I don't think I made the earth move for her," he admitted.

Jack laughed. "Shit, Mac, okay--the game is now stump Mac--let's see--in a hot air balloon, in a canoe, on your bosses desk--" as Mac kept nodding, Gill got redder and redder. 

Rose slipped out for more beer.

Gillian finally went over to Jack and clamped her hand over his mouth. 

"All right O'Neill, my husband and I _might _not have done the same kind of stuff you and Rose do but we like to do it in different places. But I think the most_ unusual_ place we ever did it was on a rink." Gillian watched the colonel's eyes get wide. "You heard me right Jack, an ice rink."

MacGyver also turned a bright shade of red, a wicked grin coming to his lips. "Ooh yeah, almost _melted_ that ice too." He reached out and grabbed his wife's arm, pulling her back over to him. 

Jack waved a hand in the air. "A rink! Pfffft! Rose and I've done it on a different PLANET, kids. Little hard to top that I think--"

"Uh, Jack, that's not true--we agreed NOT to do it off-world--" Rose replied, handing out another round of drinks. The rising steam obscured most of her curves. Most of them--although Mac tried not to squint.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What about PC2425?"

"That was a hand job--not the same thing."

"Hmmmmmm--"

"Rose is right Jack, that's not the same thing as sex." Gillian sighed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her husband's chest touching her back. She lifted her head and looked at Jack and Rose. They too were in mid cuddle, their arms around each other. "Another question O'Neill's...what's your _favorite sexual position?"_

MacGyver wrapped his legs around his wife's waist, pulling her closer still against him. "And what _exactly _is ours?" 

Jack snorted. "It's not Turning the Dragon--fun as it was--Hmmm"

"Turning the Dragon?" Mac's voice held a grin. "Someone's been adventurous with the Kama Sutra!"

"Uh, yeah--I was determined to work my way through it, but it's tricky--"

"--It's freak'n DANGEROUS," Jack replied. "I don't know if Rose and I would agree on a favorite, but I know what I like--"

There was a pause, and Rose giggled softly. "I'm betting it's me on top--" she loudly whispered. 

Jack laughed. "Good bet--shout them out if you know them--"

Mac's hands slid from around his wife's neck and disappeared under the water. 

They came around Gillian's waist and began to gently move up her stomach. 

"Well let's see, that's a damn good question." His hands moved down to his wife's legs. A grin came to his face as he caressed Gillian's thigh. "I think spoon fashion is pretty cool." He gave Gillian a kiss on her neck. "Right Gill?"

Gillian cleared her throat, trying to ignore what her husband was doing. She too let her hands slide under the water and began to rub up and down MacGyver's legs. 

"Yeah I think so, its sexy because I really can't see you but at the same time you're breathing down the back of my neck." She looked at Rose and Jack. "Still thinking about the answer?"

Rose set her soda on the edge of the tub and splashed a little. "It depends on the sex, actually. I mean, hey, we're all married, we know the way things go--sometimes it's slow and dreamy and intimate, and sometimes it's throw me down and fuck me now--and honestly, it's ALL good--"

"Geez, you're blushing--" Jack commented in the wake of this. He tugged her closer and rubbed her nose with his. Rose drew in a breath, but Gill spoke up.

"You have a point--although any position that makes the blood rush to my head isn't fun--"

"Or requires a trip to the emergency room--" Mac added playfully. 

Jack gave a grunt. "I heard that several African tribes believe that upright sex is the most macho--no walls, just straight up and at em--"

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "I see...well that means the guy has to have one really strong.." She giggled, her hand covering her mouth briefly. "Never mind." She cleared her throat, a slight flush appearing in her cheeks. "But you're right Rose, sometimes its nice and slow and other times you're going so _crazy _with passion you don't even want to take the time to take off your clothes."

MacGyver nodded, one of his hands gently slipping between his wife's thighs. 

"Especially if your wife is teasing you unmercifully." 

Gillian's fingers gripped her husband's legs, it was hard to keep her face passive, she swallowed hard. "Like you don't tease_ me either?"_

Jack arched an eyebrow, even though it was too dark for anyone to really see it. 

"Nah, Rose doesn't tease--she TORMENTS,"  he explained. "And she's damned good at it--I had to marry her just to get my breath back."

"Jack O'Neill, I've never tormented you!"

"Trust me on this, babe--from the minute you walked into Cheyenne mountain--"

Rose moved closer to him and whispered, "We better leave---looks to me like we've got company, but they're a little on the slap and tickle side at the moment.."

"Ah--it's okay--the knees are better, and I've got plans for you anyway--" he whispered back. With a long lean, he grabbed his robe and slipped over the side of the hot tub in three seconds. Rose followed.

Gillian raised both of her eyebrows. "Everything okay? Is it time to get out already?"

The young woman panicked briefly, thinking that her and Mac had been caught teasing each other. She could feel her face take on a deeper blush than the one caused by the warm water. "Or is it something else?"

Jack and Rose dried themselves off, slipping into their robes. "No, just time to go to bed, that's all." He gave Gillian a small smile. "All this sex talk just wore us out."

Rose tied her robe closed, shooting her husband a look. "Oh yeah... I'm just_ plain exhausted." _

"Not yet." Jack was quick to answer, he grinned at her before focusing his attention to the couple still in the hot tub. "So you two can hang around if you want, it's on a timer, should have at least a good half hour left on it."

Rose scooped up the empty bottles and led the way out, Jack following closely behind her. Once they made it into the kitchen, he headed for the fridge. 

Rose shook her head. "One piece and we SHARE it, Colonel Pie Fiend!"

"I planned to--ala mode has nothing on ala Rose," he taunted her as he carefully sliced a piece of blackberry and set it on a plate. 

Rose threw him a smoldering look over her shoulder and headed up the stairs.

As Jack followed, he found her discarded robe, and picked it up.

"Yesssssss---" he smiled to himself. He chose to leave it there, knowing Mac and 

Gill would see it. 

What the hell--they HAD to know, right?

Gillian turned around, facing her husband, relieved that Jack and Rose were gone. 

"All right you, what's with the game of touchy feely right in front of our friends?"

MacGyver shrugged as a grin appeared on his lips. "Oh, just taking advantage of the fact no one can see through bubbly water."

His wife shook her head. "Do you realize how close I came to clueing them into exactly what _was _going on beneath the water? Thank goodness they left or I 

would really have embarrassed both of us."

The blond man wrapped his arms around his wife's neck and pulling her closer. 

"Well they're gone now and we don't have to hide." He closed his eyes and gave her a deep kiss.

Gillian sighed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, pressing against him as they kissed long and deep. When it was finally over she opened her eyes and touched her nose to his. 

"You are a very _wicked_ man Mr. MacGyver; you just want to have your way with me."

"What was your first _clue_?" 

Gillian grinned widely. "Well something hard pressing into my lower back..."   

The couple touched foreheads and started laughing.

Go to Chapter Two!


	2. Turkey Shoot Chapter Two

"Jack!"  
  


He turned, catching sight of the woman who had called his name and smiled.   
Tugging Mac's jacket sleeve, he muttered, "Oh here's someone you've GOT to meet-Com'on,"  
  


Puzzled, Mac followed as O'Neill swiftly crossed the parking lot and hugged   
the woman.  
  


She was older, and big-boned with snapping green eyes and cottony white hair that she had braided in a thick sleek rope down her back. When she stepped back from O'Neill's hug, Mac realized the woman was exceptionally tall too, nearly six feet herself, with broad shoulders and long legs. She turned her face to him, and he found a smile crossing his own face in response to her stunned expression.  
  


"Oh my God will you LOOK at that bone structure-Sheesh, Jack-brought me a Christmas present early?" she teased, framing her hands and looking critically at MacGyver. He laughed.  
  


"MacGyver-" he held out a hand. The woman pumped it happily.  
  


"Lucy Lancaster, and damn I want to take your picture, MacGyver! Jack you elusive fox, you keep dodging me, but if you want to throw THIS hunk my way, I'm more than happy-"  
  


O'Neill rocked back on his heels and grinned. "Oooh no-I keep telling you Luce-nobody's interested in seeing this bony-assed old warhorse through your lens, trust me. So how's the business these days?"  
"Better than good, O'Neill. Help me get some of this gear inside and I'll show you the last set I did for Gretsky-"  
  


Mac shot a curious look at O'Neill, who winked. "Lucy does some freelance portraiture for the NHL-" he explained, "-among other things."  
  


They helped unload gear from the back of an SUV, bringing it into a large warehouse with a sign over it: Lancaster Photography. Inside, the studio proved to be a comfortable jumble of furniture, thick rugs and props. A small Vietnamese girl began to unpack the gear in swift efficient motions. When she saw O'Neill she blushed and giggled.  
  


"Geez, Tu, calm down-" O'Neill grinned at her with amusement. He shot Mac a slightly embarrassed look, and Tu took it on herself to explain.  
  


"Colonel Or'Neill, very handsome!" she giggled softly again, hiding her face in her hands for a moment before raising her eyes again, hopefully. "We photo you today?"  
  


"No, Tu," he told her gruffly but kindly, "Not today. Colonel O'Neill bashful and butt-ugly-"  
  


"No, no! Colonel Or'Neill-" frustrated with her poor English, Tu launched into rapid French, "Vous etes tres beau et reentries les photos merveilleuses! Lucy et moi avons pu vous inciter a fondre l'ojectif d'appareil-photo!"  
  


Mac chuckled; Tu seemed pretty adamant that Jack O'Neil was Hot Stuff. Lucy, who'd been bringing out a light table laughed.  
  


"We'll get him yet, Tu-there's always a free date on our calendar for Jack-so let's see, here's this year's official Upper Deck card shot for Wayne, and I have two nice candids he wanted after the official shoot-"  
  


"Nice," Mac admitted, leaning over the table edge and touching the slide. Jack crossed his arms thoughtfully.  
  


"Yeah, Luce-ya done good. Still ticked about not getting the wedding gig?"  
  


"Heck no-Rose tells me you guys are considering doing the portrait thing for your first anniversary, so I'm patient."  
  


"Boudoir?" Tu asked, perking up. 

Lucy grinned while Jack pinkened and pretended to take great interest in the slide table.  
  


"Well Rose would be up for it, considering what ELSE she's already done-" Lucy laughed, changing slides swiftly. 

Mac sensed a joke and looked to O'Neill, who rolled his eyes. "Long story-Rose was a Playboy playmate about twenty five years ago-" he rumbled. Mac's eyebrows went up and Lucy nodded.  
  


"One of my first jobs too-a dream to work with and so perky!" Lucy teased, just to see Jack scowl. 

Tu giggled again, setting boxes of film in a neat stacks on the shelves outside the darkroom. 

Mac hid his smile, but O'Neill sighed.  
  


"That's one of the reasons Luce here is always after my hide-seems to think I share Rose's photogenic qualities."  
  


"I don't think, I KNOW-" Lucy shook a finger at him. "Trust me, Jack, I've shot men older than you and had them scorching the lenses. Louis Three Feathers and Winton Daggi are both seniors and-here, hold on."  
  


Lucy whipped out a proof book and slid a sheet onto the light table before Mac or O'Neill could object.   
  


"Crap!" O'Neill didn't want to admit he was impressed; Mac had no trouble with it and whistled softly. 

On the table, the eight by ten shots glowed.

Louis Three Feathers was bare-chested and barefoot in a pair of ancient Levi's, arms crossed over his pecs, biceps bulging. His waist-length hair was a glorious silver, matching his thick brows. Lucy had him standing in front of a Navaho blanket, and the pattern was a nice contrast to his muscled torso and rugged lean face.  
  


"Louis is fifty seven, Jack," Lucy sounded smug.  
  


The other shot was a long lean African-American man with white hair and a full mustache. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of striped silk boxers, and had a round of playing cards grasped in one hand as he leaned back in a wire backed chair. His devilish expression made it clear that no matter what the outcome of this round of strip poker, he was going to be the winner. 

Mac laughed. "Geez, Gill would eat that up-she's just the sort to love the joke here-" he murmured good-naturedly. 

Lucy nodded, beaming. "Louis did this for his wife, Alice-seems they met over a poker game back in nineteen fifty-two." She scooped the pictures up and replaced them in the proofs book before turning back to O'Neill. 

"Honestly, Jack-the shots are good, and I can give you at least TWO other reasons you should seriously consider a shoot."  
  


"I'm listening-" O'Neill muttered, thrusting his jaw out. 

Lucy sighed. "Okay, first of all, how would you feel if Rose did this for you? "  
  


Jack drew in a breath, well aware of Lucy's female clientele and their results. "I'd be blown away-" he admitted gruffly. "The woman is still a knockout and we both know, it Luce-it would be an incredible gift."  
  


"Right- it's personal, a sort of a visual love letter for all time- so why not do the same for her? Despite how you might feel about your body, the truth is the woman loves you, scars and all-don't give up a chance to give her something of yourself."  
  


"True. . ." came the reluctant agreement. 

Lucy gave a serious nod. "You know me, Jack-Tu and I would go a thousand percent to do it right and make you happy. You know I'm good and that I can bring out aspects of you that are pretty damned terrific. It would satisfy the artist in me to do it," she sighed.  
  


Jack glanced at Mac, who was looking serious. He turned to see Lucy setting a tripod up. "And the other reason?"  
  


"You're a tough man, Jack O'Neill-you've never shirked a job, never backed away from a fight or a mission-and I don't think you're afraid of this either. You're going to let me take a look into your soul because it's a challenge. Can I capture the Jack O'Neill who wooed and won Rose? I know I can-and you're dying to see if I live up to the test."  
  


Mac laughed softly. "She's got you pegged, Jack-and you know what? I'm sold already. Not that I'm any great shakes in the looks department per se, but this sure as hell would be a surprise for Gill-better than a new microwave or another sweater anyway."  
  


Lucy beamed. "Oh MacGyver, you doll! What I could do with those cheekbones and those shoulders-Tu! What do you think?"  
  


"Tu think Mistah Mac Gyver tres beaux!" she giggled. Mac blushed, ducking his head a bit and Jack gave a noisy sigh.  
  


"Crap, if Tu thinks you're hot, then I better not leave you here by yourself. Aw what the hell-we can shitcan the whole thing if it turns out bad, right?"   
  


Lucy high fived Tu and turned back to the men, a mock scowl on her face. 

"Jack O'Neill, when we get done with you two, I defy you to shitcan anything except your preconceptions! Gentlemen, let's fill your dance cards, shall we? Tu baby, grab my appointment book!"

Jack turned off the engine and gave a harsh sigh. Mac stared at him. 

"Last chance to bail and have a beer instead--" he offered, halfheartedly. 

Mac shook his head. "I'm not backing out--but if YOU want to--"

"Don't start with me, Mac, you will NOT win. Okay--" Jack pursed his fine mouth. 

"Let's do it--" so saying they climbed out of the truck and into the parking lot. 

The weather was colder, and grey clouds scudded across the sky. Jack picked up the backpack and led the way to Lucy's studio, Mac following behind.

"Colonel Or,Neill!" Tu was so excited she bowed. With grave courtesy, she led him back to the inner sanctum of the warehouse. 

Lucy surfaced from a darkroom looking flustered. She saw the two men coming in and did her best to portray a cool attitude. She cleared her throat, brushing her white hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears.

"Well well, right on time Gentlemen, congratulations." She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "So... are you both ready to get naked for your wives?"

"Naked? Who said _anything_ about being naked?" Jack shot a glance at Mac who grinned a little. 

"Well, maybe... I mean I'm not sure exactly." He cleared his throat. "Depends on how brave I feel."

Lucy walked over to them and took the backpack out of Jack's hands and gave it to her assistant. 

"That's entirely up to you I won't force you guys to do anything you don't want to and I'm quite sure you know that." She looked around at the warehouse. "So, any ideas what you both want?"

Jack sighed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "I dunno Luce--YOU'RE the expert--what do we look like to you?"

"Like studs," she admitted with a grin. "Come on Jack--what gets Rose hot and bothered? Would she want to see you as George Washington? A football player? Little Boy Blue?"

"He needed the money--" Jack quipped, thinking. 

Mac had wandered over to one of the sets and flopped on the cast iron bed. "I know what Gill likes--some of the time," Mac amended cheerfully. "But--"

"Or was that butt?" Luce chuckled. "I would guess she does. Let's look at the costume book. Tu, bring out the Male costume book, would you sweetie?"

Tu brought over a thick photo album and handed it to Mac. He took the book and set it down on the white comforter and began flipping through it. There was a variety of costumes of every kind, shape, size and color. 

"Wow! Get over here Jack and check these out."

Jack sighed, wandering over to the bed and climbed into it, sitting down beside his lounging friend. 

"Here let me see that."  He leaned over and looked at the color 8 X 10s. 

"Cop...that'd be good, I think Rose would like that." Mac flipped the page, there were two men dressed as outlaws. "Cowboys!" They both said in unison and then glanced at each other.

Lucy laughed, nodding. "Okay, that's a start, anything else?" She walked over to the bed and stepped back, looking at both men. 

"Jack, I see you dressed as a biker, spiked hair, black leather, big bike between your legs." She glanced at the blond man beside him. "Mac, you're definitely the black leather trench coat type."

Mac looked startled. "Me?"

"You, hot stuff. We'll start with those two outfits and see how it goes. Gentlemen, down to your briefs and onto the makeup chairs--Tu, I've got to finish the developer--do your magic."

Tu bowed. Jack slunk into the nearest dressing room and took his time stripping down. He could hear Mac in the other booth, just as reluctant.

"Or'Neill? MacGyber?" came Tu's impatient voice. Both of them emerged sheepishly. Tu, to her credit kept a serious face and set each man down in a chair.

"Or'Neill blessed with good skin, winter color--" she murmured, deftly highlighting his cheekbones. Jack scowled.

"I'm old--"

Tu glanced down at his body, very deliberately; he flushed. 

Mac chuckled, but Tu turned to him and did the same thing.

"MacGyber summer--gold for tan," she pointed out. He shrugged.

Swiftly she managed to do both of their faces, accentuating their better features. 

Lucy came back with two costumes and handed them out, smiling. "Okay, here we go--Jack, Tu will need to darken your beard, so let's go with Mac first--come this way, o plaything of your wife--what's her name, anyway?"

"Gillian." MacGyver took the black garment bag and followed Lucy over to one far side of the warehouse. She pulled back a sheet to reveal a wall of glass bricks. "Okay, I think this will do."

Mac unzipped the bag and was surprised to find a black trench coat and nothing else. "Is this all I'm getting?"

Lucy set up her tripod and was mounting a camera onto it; a small smile bloomed on her face. "Yeah, that's it."

The blond man swallowed hard. "Uhh...what do I do with it? I mean...you know."

Lucy threw her hands up. "You put it ON, Mac. I know you're nervous, but think about Gillian, okay? What would drive her nuts? I happen to know you're going to photograph well no matter what you wear, but this is a good start."

Mac pulled off his T-shirt and slid the coat on. It was wonderfully comfortable, and the familiar smell of leather relaxed him. He closed his eyes a moment, and thought. Gill. Ah yes, she'd definitely love the coat--

"Ummmm--" he looked up at Lucy, who looked back patiently.

"Yes?"

"You have to know I'm not a flasher by nature--"

"Oh an old lady can dream, can't she?"

It was the right thing to say, and the ice broke. Mac laughed. He turned around and kicked off his briefs, then pulled the trench coat closed before turning around again.

"Give me a direction--" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"I want hot Mac; give me fire, flames, heat!" She looked through the lens of her camera at the man standing before her. She sighed, shaking her head as she straightened up.

"This isn't heat, this is luke warm, I want _smoldering_."

MacGyver sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was really no good at this, there wasn't a sexy bone in his _body_ as far as he was concerned despite the fact his wife told him otherwise. "You want fire and I have no idea how to _give you fire."_

Lucy stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied him. After several seconds a wicked smile came to her lips. "Tu, can I have a water bottle please?"

The Vietnamese woman gave her one and went back to help Jack with his costume. Lucy had the water bottle in her hands as she walked up to him.

Lucy let him take a drink, then leaned closer. 

"God, Mac--Gillian is just there--" she pointed out of the sight of the camera. 

"She hasn't seen you in weeks, Mac. Torture her; make sure she knows damned well that you intend to take care of her, okay?"

Mac grinned. He let part of the water he'd been drinking slosh over his chest, and concentrated on the spot Lucy pointed out. He never heard the whirring click of the camera as he licked his lips and lifted his jaw.

A flex of his arms brought the trench coat to a straining tightness, and only a single button kept it together--barely. Lucy growled happily.

"Oh shit--yes, Mac, I believe your wife is about to combust!"

He felt himself relax more and when Lucy stopped to check something he picked up the water bottle and poured a little in his hands and rubbed them together. He ran his fingers through his hair, wetting it slightly. 

"How's this Lucy?"

Lucy peeked back through her camera and grinned. "Ooo I like it! Just add a little more water."

Mac nodded and did it again, wetting his hair down more as he folded his hands in front of him. "Okay, I think I'm ready."  ****

Jack watched with interest as Tu painted a tattoo on his bicep. "Not bad--not that I'm any expert--" he muttered. 

Tu glanced over and swallowed hard. "I am. He very sexy," she admitted. Jack made a face.

"He very young." came the colonel's observation. 

Tu shook her head and smiled up at him. "You sexy too--in my country, experience is MORE sexy--" she told Jack sweetly. He tried to snort, but Tu's expression pleased him more than he wanted to admit. 

Instead he looked at the tattoo and smiled. "A rose for my Rose--looks better than I thought--maybe I ought to get one--"

Tu nodded, putting away the paints and running her thin fingers through his hair in a professional manner.

"She like--time for boots."

Jack climbed into the heavy motorcycle boots and stood up, looking in the mirror. He grinned.

He wore heavy motorcycle boots decorated with chains. Over that, he wore faded jeans with heavy leather chaps over them. His black Harley Davidson T-shirt showed off his muscled arms, and was topped with a fringed black leather vest. Low slung at his waist was a huge belt buckle; he wore his fingerless gloves and spiked leather bands on each wrist. Mirrored aviator sunglasses, a two-day beard and a bandana headband finished the outfit.

Lucy snapped the last pictures and straightened up. "Okay Mac, go back through the book and find something else that interests you or better yet think of something else you might want to try."

Mac nodded as he bent down and picked up his boxers and water bottle. 

"Thanks Lucy, I'll have Tu give me a hand."

He walked away and Lucy picked up her tripod and went over towards the middle of her warehouse. There was a large bulky white thing covered by a white sheet, she pulled it off to reveal a Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Jack? Are you ready to roll Babe?"

Jack sauntered over, a look of genuine pleasure on his face. "Damn! A bike too--forget Rose, this one's MY fantasy!"

"Oh and if Rose was your motorcycle mama?"

Jack paused, a speculative gleam in his eye, and Lucy laughed. "YOU talk her into it--I'll be here if you do. Alright, Jack. Lean against the bike cross your arms and make that tattoo work for you--"

It was easier for Jack--he had scowling down to an art, and when Lucy told him to think of Rose panting and trembling, his expression grew fiercer.

"Geez, is it hot in here or is that just me?" Lucy muttered to herself as she finished up the role.

Jack shook his head; this dress up thing might not be too bad. He widened his stance and dropped his hands on his hips. Tu gave a squeak.

"Damn Jack--why not give me a damn complex!" came Mac's groan. 

Jack flipped him the bird, and Lucy snapped the shot.

"Oh wonderful Jack, she just took a photo of you flipping me off." Mac has his t-shirt and boxers back on, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's the matter? Afraid my photos are going to come out better than yours?"

Lucy smiled; she'd seen clients like this compete before. There was no harm in it, just some great photos. 

"You both can do whatever you feel comfortable with; naked or unnaked is completely up to you." She stopped snapping. "Okay Jack, new position."

Jack shifted, sitting side saddle on the bike; his hands folded in front of him as he took the glasses off his face and tucked them into his t-shirt. "So bite me Mac." He said as he glared at the camera.

Mac laughed. He pointed to something in the book and Tu nodded happily.

"Good! good! Or'Neill would NOT do--" she muttered loudly enough to be heard. 

Jack shot them a glare. Lucy tired to look innocent. "New outfit, Jack--Mac, sweetie, go get dressed or undressed. Tu, I need a second roll of film."

As they took to the dressing rooms, Jack growled. 

"What the hell is it that you would do that I WOULDN'T?"

"Don't get tense--not good for your blood pressure, old man--"

"Bite my hairy ass, MacGyver--" came the annoyed but laughing response.

"Hell no--I'll leave that to Rose, thank you--"

Mac opened the book and flipped it to the page. He walked over to his friend and handed him the book. "This one Jack."

It was a photo of a fancy black tuxedo, complete with crispy white starched shirt, cummerbund and bow tie. Jack narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at his friend. 

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

MacGyver shook his head. "Nope, I'm not."

Jack scowled. "Jesus, I'd look like some sort of Opera-lovin,--"

"--You DO love Opera Jack--"

"--fruit!" he finished around Mac's interruption. The other man was grinning the 

'I dare you ' smile that got under his skin. Jack set his jaw out. Mac waiting.

Finally, Jack slammed a hand on the photo. "Prom night, huh? I could give Rose a hell of a Prom--"

Laughing, Mac disappeared in the direction of his dressing booth while Tu looked at Jack and waited, smiling. "Gimme the tux--" he hissed. 

Tu raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Tres savoir!" she admitted. 

Lucy was shifting the sets and humming to herself. "We need music!" she announced.

The silence of the warehouse was suddenly broken by the heavy guitar and drum beats of classic rock. While Jack got into his costume, MacGyver stood in the dressing area with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. Tu and Lucy both with air brushing equipment began to walk around him, giving the blond man a light coat of gold paint.

"Now I know what an Oscar statue feels like." 

Lucy stopped spraying. "Don't move and don't talk. I want the coating to be even."

Tu was done with her half of the now gold painted man and disappeared to get the rest of his costume and the set ready. 

"And you're sure I'm not going to suffocate with this stuff?"

Jack tugged at the jacket and observed the new set with a grin--night time balcony. He took in a deep breath and struggled once more with the bow tie. Tu scooted over and reached up.

"No tie. Loose--" she directed with a wink. 

Jack glanced over at Lucy, who nodded. "After the prom, big guy--you've got her here, she's a little tired, maybe with some wine--and you're planning a very naughty evening, Jack. Think about THAT while I get golden boy set up--"

Jack grinned to himself and paced on the set while he listened to the music and Mac's grumbling next door.

Lucy popped back and eyed him critically. She came over and mussed his hair. Jack glared at her. She made a face back and tugged his bow tie until it dangled around his neck. He scowled. She undid the first three buttons of his starched shirt. He sighed.

"Not done yet--"

Deftly, before he had a chance to move, Lucy yanked his fly down, long hands skimming his hips and tugging the dress pants down.

Jack goggled. Lucy laughed up into his face and stepped back. 

"Ohhhh she's going to eat you up, Jack--concentrate on THAT!"

"Tu! I'm supposed to be a Pharaoh here not the Egyptian version of a street walker!" 

The Vietnamese woman was applying heavy black eyeliner, outlining his eyes. She ignored his complaining as she put a light blue eye shadow on his lids. She gave his lips a light glossing and picked up a gold and blue striped Egyptian crown and fit it in top of MacGyver's head.

It was heavy and totally enveloped his head, not one blond hair was visible. 

"There finished...you come get costume now."

Mac got out of the chair and followed Tu over to the wardrobe where she presented him with a shiny gold towel sized piece of material. 

"This is my costume?" MacGyver eyed it suspiciously as he took it from her. 

"How do I do this?"

Tu smiled, her face blushing as she took the material off the hanger and began wrapping it around his waist. She tucked it over and around until the last of it was tied off in the front. 

The gold man's eyes grew wide. "Okay...never mind."

The last bit of the costume was a pair of gold sandals that were wrapped around his shins. He watched Tu tie them and sighed. 

"God I hope Gill appreciates all this."

Tu stood up and sighed. "There, finished. He finished Lucy!" She called over to her boss.

Lucy glanced over and nodded at her assistant. "Lovely! Turn the lights off so he doesn't melt, and get him a drink while I continue to visually rape Jack here--"

"Luce!" came the protest. She grinned and lifted the camera, circling him with a stalking stride.

"Gotta call them as I see them, Jack--art can be hideously honest at times. My Goodness, you blush charmingly, Colonel--"

Jack turned to glare at her, but she whispered in a softer voice, one that Mac wouldn't overhear.

"You look wonderful, Jack--the color's good, I love the way we can see part of your chest, and Lord knows if you weren't a happily married man I'd probably make a serious pass at you right now--God, you just RADIATE sex, dear--Rose is going to be weak-kneed seeing this--"

Jack dropped a hand along his thigh and grinned dangerously. 

Lucy swallowed hard. "Jesus, Jack--"

Mac was standing just around the corner, carefully sipping a bottle of water as he watched the shoot. He nodded; he had to admit his friend looked great. He grinned wickedly as he cleared this throat and wolf whistled. 

"Hubba hubba Jack!"

Jack turned around and glared at him. "Don't get all hot now Mac, you'll melt into one big gold puddle."

MacGyver came out from around the corner. "Don't flatter yourself...You're not my type."

Lucy walked around Jack one more time, snapping away with her camera. "Don't distract him Mac; the pictures are coming out great."

Jack raised his head a little. "You heard her, beat it Apophis."

Mac snorted, and headed back to his own set, settling on the throne with dignity. He frowned.

"Um--this skirt thingie is kinda--short. You can't see my--"

Tu nodded happily. "Make you a God!" she pointed out. 

Mac blushed, the pink shining under the gold. Lucy strode over, fanning herself.

"Oh my! This is a hell of a shoot, gentlemen! Jack, you need to change before I combust--Mac, let's see--oh my!"

He tried to cross his legs and couldn't. 

Lucy's green eyes twinkled. "No wonder the Cobra was the sign of the Pharaoh!"

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, Mac, that sort of slipped out--okay, look imposing and regal. Think of Gill kneeling before you--"

"Umm--"

"Okay, dangerous thought--umm- think of her willing to do what ever you want--"

"Jesus!"

"Hmmmm---Mac, maybe you ought to think about something less--"

"I _think I better do this standing up or another way before I show way more than I want with this photo." He shifted on the throne, his long legs dangling over the side. Tu gave him a pair of gold scepters and he leaned back a little in a lazy repose, giving the camera the most dignified look he could. _

"How's this?"

Lucy peered through her lens. "That'll work, the lazy Pharaoh." 

Mac couldn't help but start to laugh. "That doesn't want his asp on display."

Tu gave him a quick bow and a brushing with gold glitter. He winked at her. 

Lucy snapped some photos. "All right, ruler of the known world. Think of choosing a queen--some regal defiant redhead--"

"How'd you know my wife's a redhead?" Mac asked curiously. 

Lucy fumbled with her camera. "Ah, a guess--you seem the type for a feisty wife," she recovered smoothly. Mac pointed one of the scepters at her haughtily. 

"Royal paparazzi! Shoot!"

She did, grinning as the Bangle's Walk like an Egyptian played.

Mac stood and crossed the batons, turning his head to the side for a magnificent profile. 

Lucy sighed. "You've got such wonderful lines, Mac--I'd love you in damn near anything."

"Well this is only my second costume." He lifted his chin, his hands going on his hips. "Exactly what did you have in mind?"

Lucy changed her angle, shooting him not only from the side but walking around him to shoot the front. "Well you've got the body for it, just how _daring can I be?"_

Mac stood perfectly still as she snapped away. "Uh.. well... depends on your 

definition of daring."

Jack strode over, a serious expression on his face. "Are you propositioning this man? I may have to arrest you--"

Mac laughed. Jack in uniform was expected. Jack in the tight fit of a motorcycle cop was not--He peeked over his sunglasses and frowned. 

Lucy threw her hands up and sighed. "Lord, just when I think it can't get any more difficult--"

Jack grinned cheekily. "Okay, Okay--so I feel better in uniforms--"

Tu sidled up. "Or,Neill feel good out, too--" she offered, making him blush. 

Lucy snorted and shot Mac a glance. "Nude, Mr. MacGyver--El Buffo on that bed over there--you're in or you're out--your choice. Jack, let's go play Speed Trap. I would DIE to see Rose's expression for THIS one!"

Jack strode back to his set while Mac inched his way off the throne, mind in a whirl. 

Nude?

Well for Gill, yeah, but here? With two other women around? He swallowed hard.

"Babe, the things I even CONSIDER for you--" he whispered. 

Lucy looked around the warehouse trying to decide the best way and area to do the shoot. She spotted the plain brick wall on the other side of the room. 

"Come on Officer O'Neill."

The three of them went over to that wall and while Tu set up the tripod and the lighting Lucy looked the officer over. 

"Hmmm let's see here." She took Jack by the hand and moved him in front of the wall. "Okay, one leg drawn up, put that big black booted foot against it please, your right leg."

Jack did as she asked, creasing his brow at the way she was studying him. 

"What? What's with the serious look here? Do I have a lobster crawling out of 

my nose?"

Lucy laughed lightly shaking her head. "No Jack I'm just trying to capture you at your best." She looked him up and down, her green eyes finally falling on his light blue shirt. "Okay Jack, these buttons have got to come open."

She quickly unbuttoned them all the way, pulling the shirt out of the waistband of his black pants. A large grin bloomed on her face as she studied the open shirt, just a hint of Jack's chest visible through it. 

"Perfect! Now tilt your head down and look at me through the top of your shades."

Jack widened his stance and glared at Lucy. She blushed, and Jack took pride in that, letting the tip of his tongue wet his lower lip.

"Shit!" Lucy sighed. "Okay, Jack, you're having TOO much fun with this now--don't give me a heart condition, okay?"

He laughed. "Dunno Luce--not that I want to give up my day job or anything--"

"Ego maniac--lord--Jack O'Neill did you stuff socks in your fly?"

"No Ma'am--all me."

"Oh shit!"

Mac managed to get most of the gold paint off, and wiped down with the towels, working them behind his ears and around the corners of his eyes. 

Tu gave him some lotion and a smile. "You brave--paint not fun, but photo good!" she encouraged.

Mac gave her a weak smile. "I hope Gill likes it--"

"She will--"

Mac looked across the warehouse to where Jack was driving Lucy crazy.

"Well, looks like Jack is trying to make your boss be the next person to use that shower." He finished getting all the makeup off and sighed as he sat down in the makeup chair. "Lucy wants me to do my next photo totally naked Tu. I don't know if I can."

Tu looked at him a moment. "You be fine--lovely bones--tres jolie."

"Yeah but its only one bone that has me worried." He felt his face flush. "Being naked in front of your wife is one thing, around two other women and a good friend is something else."

Tu shrugged. "I have husband. Lucy see many--ah, bone. Not new, not embarrassing. We help you."

The blond man wiped his hand down his face. "I can't _believe I'm agreeing to do this, I must really love that woman." He turned and looked at the Lucy's assistant. "Help me __how?"_

"Yes," Tu smiled. "She look at photo and see much--memory. First time. future--all in photo. We make it say all that."

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he felt better but there was a still a small knot in the pit of his stomach. "All right, tell your Boss its a go."

Jack turned around and looked over his shoulder. Lucy frowned.

"This isn't Chippendales. Jack--" she tried to tease. "I'm not going to shove a dollar in your pants--hell, there wouldn't be room!"

"Oh Luce--" Jack grinned again, dimples deep; She took a final snap and sighed.

"Okay, go get out of that, and let me catch my breath, okay?"

Mac got out of the chair and walked over to where the photographer was cooling down. "Having fun?"

Lucy grinned. "Actually yes, the two of you have got my blood pressure on the rise, along with my temperature."

"Uhh...about the naked photo thing, you mean TOTALLY birthday suit?"

Lucy shot him a patient look. "Mac, I am old enough to be your mother, and I've seen more naked men than I can remember. I'm not interested in you sexually, I'm interested in making you the most wonderful gift I can for Gill--think of me as part of the camera, okay? Yes, nude."

Mac bit his lip. 

Lucy gave him a patient smile and gestured towards the bed. "Jack's going to be busy, so don't even think about him, okay?"

Mac slid into the bed and shut his eyes tightly. He was thinking about his wife and her reaction to the photo. He had teased Jack about having the guts to do something daring and now here he was with his neck on the chopping block. He opened his eyes and sighed. 

"Come on, we can do this." Quickly before he could change his mind again he slipped his blue boxers off and tossed them over the side of the bed.

Tu smiled to herself. 

Lucy nodded. "Keep Jack busy--I WON'T have him tease or intimidate Mac out of this--" Tu nodded. 

Lucy strode over, whistling softly to herself and fiddled with the camera.  

"Mood lighting--" she lit a few candles and smiled at Mac.

"You have wonderful collarbones, and a nice chest," she observed. "I bet those are among the features your wife likes best--"

"Ummmm--- he replied, a blush creeping over his face. 

Lucy nodded. "What are HER best features? If she was the one on this bed, what would YOU want highlighted and shown?"

Mac's eyes opened wide. Lucy nodded.

"Her legs...her face..." A smile broke out on his lips as he tucked his arms under his head. "She has the most beautiful face. Those big brown eyes, that button nose, the softest lips in the world and a smile that sweet enough to melt my heart and my pants."

Mac wasn't really paying attention to the fact Lucy was snapping away with her camera.  She nudged him, and he rolled away from her, still talking.

"And this way she has of laughing--it just makes me feel like I'm the king of the world---hey!"

"Sorry Mac--I've been dying to snap that ass since you sashayed in here with it--trust me, Gill will be looking at this and hunting for her maple syrup--" Lucy teased. 

Mac looked over his shoulder and amazingly, he relaxed, laughing as well. "That was the most perverted thing an older woman's ever said to me--"

"Mac, lift your chin--"

He did, and Lucy smiled.

"Fabulous--roll back this way--" she yanked the coverlet with one hand, exposing the better part of his torso to the candlelight. He clutched enough fabric to cover his groin, but Lucy merely shook her head.

"Gill is NOT interested in the bedspread, Mac--better give in to the redhead on this--"

He sighed and coyly tugged it further down, exposing nearly all of his pubic fur. 

"Bravo! Nicely done, MacGyver!" She snapped three more shots. "Roll around you big gorgeous man--"

"Be a panther, a tiger a teddy bear--"

"Ummm--okay--" he agreed, amused at her enthusiasm.

Mac's dark eyes focused on the camera that was close to him, the look in his dark eyes a heady mixture of danger and seduction. He was gazing at Gillian, picturing her standing in the doorway of their bedroom and seeing him all ready for her to come to bed.

The look of lust and love brimming in her eyes as she walked into the room and joined him on the bed.

Lucy was busy snapping away, focusing her camera on his body, trying to capture it in the best possible way she could. She sighed, 

"I'm passing up a bloody fortune, Mac, a bloody FORTUNE!"

He gazed up at her through his lowered lashes and was tickled to see her swallow hard. 

"Flirt!" she accused before turning away, leaving him grinning.

Jack was trying to peer around Tu, who was getting underfoot.

"No look--respect privacy!" she chided in her slightly singsong voice. 

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "What the hell would he have that I haven't seen before?"

Tu merely shook her finger at him and hissed, "Finish dressing in costume or, or--"

"Or you'll what? Mascara me to death?"

"I tempted, Or'Neill!"

He turned back to the gladiator costume and rolled his eyes. "Friggin' leather skirt--no wonder the Empire fell!" he complained.

The last of the photos was taken and Mac sighed in relief when he was allowed to crawl out of the bed and into his boxers. Now that it was over he felt his face blush bright red, still finding it hard to believe he had done that. 

"Well, if that photo doesn't make my wife keel over or throw me down on our bed, I don't know what will." 

He came out from the bedroom set and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You are Spartacus Jack?"

Jack looked down at himself and winced. "I guess--damn! This thing is SHORT!"

"The skirt or the--"

"Shut up or we'll find out if this sword has an edge, Mac--" came the warning, 

MacGyver grinned and stepped around Jack as he headed for the dressing room, Tu handed him water and patted his shoulder.

"You have sweet heart to give so much to wife. She lucky," came the praise. 

Mac flushed.

Jack swung the sword experimentally, nearly hitting Lucy,

"Whoa! No beheading the photographer--goodness your legs are pale--"

"Yeah--Tu powdered them up, but no getting around my white boy look--" he sighed. Lucy patted his cheek.

"Trust me, Jack--Rose has her sights set a bit higher--let's loose the breastplate, shall we? That's for guys with no chest to speak of, and we haven't really seen yours yet--"

"Hey!" Jack protested as she undid the straps and yanked it off. She shook her head happily.

"Oooooh yes--the scars even go with the look, Jack--you're definitely hot hero material, darling!"

Jack gave a startled look. "Yah think?"

Mac was looking around the dressing area for the jeans he had come in with. They were a brand new pair of black ones that he wanted to use for the shoot. He finally found them in a neat folded up pile along with the rest of his clothes and stepped out of his boxers and into the jeans. He was going to give both Lucy and her camera a surprise.

There was a wide variety of dress shirts and Mac grabbed a white one with long sleeves and slipped it on, not bothering to button it up. He came back out from the dressing area in his open shirt and bare feet and went over to where everyone else was. 

Mac stomped loudly and pressed a closed fist to his chest as he looked at Jack in his full gladiator gear, not the wisest thing to do, teasing a man with a sword. 

"All hail Caesar!"

Jack shot him a glance and tried not to sigh as Lucy circled him.

"Love that chest, Jack--you really shouldn't hide it!  I don't know how Rose lets you get away with it.--come one, rest the sword across those lovely shoulders--give me one of those Fuck me scowls--lovely!"

Jack rolled his head from side to side. "Mac, what's the time?"

"Wow, we've been here almost three hours!"

"Okay, the game went into overtime--think they'll buy that?"

"I hope so--"

Tu was tugging Mac's sleeve. "Cowboy?" she asked softly.

MacGyver shook his head. "No, this one and then Spartacus and I will do the cowboy." He turned and looked at Jack. "That is if Marc Antony over there doesn't quit breaking Lucy's lenses with that mug of his."

Tu nodded. "I choose spot for you to pose." She and the blond man stood beside Lucy. 

"Jack isn't the only one with scars Lucy; I hope you got good touch up equipment."

Tu smiled shyly, and touched his arm again. "Scars signs of valiant life--"

He watched her walk away, and smiled to himself. 

Jack stepped over, sighing. "Man, I never knew taking a few damn pictures was so hard!"

"Try the gold paint sometime--" Mac winced. "I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining the traces to Gill--and she's SURE to find them--"

They grinned at each other, and Jack nodded. "Worth it--God help me if Carter or any of the others ever sees them but just thinking about Rose--"

Mac nodded. They headed for the dressing room, Jack leading the way. 

Lucy drew in a deep breath and looked over the sets, a sense of deep satisfaction crossing her face.

"Tu! Last call!" she hollered.

"Okay Lucy, how about I make this really nice and simple?" 

MacGyver was standing in the center of the room on a small oriental rug. "Save all the theatrics for the duo cowboy thing."

Lucy loaded her camera and got it ready to shoot. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

Mac opened his shirt and slid it halfway down his arms trapping it at his elbows, holding onto the shirt at his waist. He sunk down to his knees, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little.

Lucy smiled. "Tilt your head up higher--let's expose that amazing throat of yours--oh yes! Can you drop one shoulder and look up at me? Beautiful!"

Murmuring praise, Lucy had him play peek a boo with the collar, and stretch back enough to let the whole of his chest show. She laughed when he looked down.

"Hey Mac--I'll give you ten bucks to toy with your fly--" she taunted. He shot her a lazy smile and let his hand slide over it. She snapped away.

"Ten, huh? What would get me a Twenty?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her camera up. "Twenty for opening the snap."

MacGyver grinned widely. "What will get me fifty?"

The photographer started to laugh. "Well, I'll let you decide that."

"Okay, how's this?" Mac opened the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper 

down; he opened the ends of his fly a little wider.

Lucy's shoulders quivered, but it wasn't with laughter.

"MacGyver, you are provoking as HELL--" she grumbled. "I'm in my sixties and you're distracting me!"

"Sorry--" he didn't sound the least bit sorry, and she finally did laugh from behind the lens.

"Alright, Seduction King, your wife has her hands full, figuratively and literally here--what a time to go commando, dear--"

Mac drew in a breath and realized he was actually pleased--he might not have the world's greatest body, but it was a good one, and judging by Lucy's response, it would definitely please Gill. He smiled.

He stood up again, and stretched up. The jeans did NOT, and more of his lean torso showed. Lucy snapped away.

"God between the two of them...I think I need a cold shower now." Lucy grumbled to herself as she put the lens cap back on. "Okay Mac, its time to get Westernized."

He took off the shirt and gave Lucy a salute. "Okay Lucy, which am I Butch or Sundance?"

"Sundance." She picked up her camera and tripod and headed for another room of the warehouse. "Jack? How ya doing Babe?"

Jack emerged in a striped shirt and suspenders, grinning. It looked good on him and he knew it; he cocked his head happily.

"Paul Newman eat your heart out--" he crowed. Lucy managed a grin and ushered him out to the set.

He glanced around, stretched out his legs and crossed them, relaxed and oddly pleased. 

Lucy shot him an affectionate smile, wishing she could tell him about Rose's shoot, but knowing she couldn't. 

Mac eventually sauntered out, grinning. "Think I should go for the mustache or not?" he asked cheerily.

Lucy was setting up the camera and she wrinkled her nose a little. "Well....the _thin one, I don't like the caterpillar under your nose mustache."_

MacGyver nodded and emerged with a thin mustache and a white cowboy hat. 

"Hey Butch...forgot your hat." He handed it to Jack as he adjusted the black hat on his head and stood behind him.

Jack nodded, taking it and setting it on his head. Lucy put her hands on her hips and watched him look up at her. 

Mac sauntered over and dropped into the other chair, mirroring Jack's laid back posture.

"Bookends, aren't you?" she smiled as she snapped the photo.

10:28 PM  
  
In the living room, Rose concentrated. She wore her silk nightgown, thighs wrapped lovingly around her cello, bow sliding in a slow stroke across the 

strings. 

Out in the kitchen, Jack looked up from the sandwich he was making. Moving softly, he walked through the doorway and peered into the living room. 

Jack was fascinated as always by the look of total intensity on Rose's face; the flick of her pink tongue tip on her bottom lip turned up the heat in his groin mercilessly. 

The deep vibration of the note shivered through the air, tickling his skin as it swirled through the room.  
  
Completely unaware of Jack behind her now, Rose refingered the bridge, shifting a little, her nightgown riding up enough to reveal sleek thigh as she gripped the rosewood instrument more tightly. 

Without a sound, Jack studied her, his eyes fixed on the exposed nape of her neck as she bent over the strings again. Her hair nearly matched the deep rich auburn of the cello, and he breathed in her soft scent.  
  


Suddenly the sandwich seemed very unimportant. He took a step closer, nearly touching her back with his chest. Rose drew the bow across the strings again, sawing a glissando of notes in a seductive glide, making the instrument purr.  
  


"Si Amelie, canta per me," she coaxed gently, fingers dancing over the bridge. 

Jack shivered.  
  
It never failed to move him, this hidden mysterious world Rose lived in, this music. An educated man in his own right, Jack appreciated most tunes, and had a secret passion of his own for certain classical pieces, quietly exulting in the logical order of the notes. But Rose moved in music the way Daniel moved in languages, or Carter in science, with a surety and confidence and innate LOVE of the medium that permeated her soul.

  
Her focus, Rose's total and rapt concentration never failed to stir Jack's heart.   
He sighed; the sound made Rose jump and look over her shoulder at him with a slightly reproachful expression. He smiled at her and indulged in a small kiss on her upturned nose.  
  


"Sorry-you got to me."  
  


"I wish I could get to ME. Amelie is NOT cooperating."  
  
Amelie was the name of the cello. Jack remembered laughing when Rose had told him that, but her sincere affection for the ancient ¾ cello was pervasive, and even Jack now thought of the instrument as a fussy old Italian spinster. He glanced at the stand and sheet music.  
  


"C minor-the depressing one," he observed softly. 

Rose shrugged, the neck of the cello sliding against her shoulder when she did so. 

Both of them studied the music again. 

"Still haven't got it down. The happy ones are easy, Jack-it's the minors that drive me crazy," Rose confessed. Jack's hands were sliding up her smooth shoulders, caressing the skin under the straps of her nightgown. She gave a pleasurable sigh.  
  


"Oooohh," The bow made a little hop over the strings and Amelie moaned a low bass note.  
  
"Tense. You're too tense, doll. Like an athlete, a musician needs to relax and go with the flow-" he murmured, letting his fingers caress away the knots in her muscles. 

Rose groaned happily as he took a long minute to continue his massage. "Oh Jack, that's soooooooo goooooood-" she sighed. 

He smiled to himself, letting his fingers slide forward down to her collarbones, tips dancing over the slope of her breasts. "Oh yeah, I'm thinking the same thing-" he teased. 

Rose watched as he glided his hand further down to just touch a hard nipple. 

"Okay, that's a bit MORE than I was expecting-"  
  


"I remember the first time you said that to me-" Jack smirked. 

Against her will, Rose laughed softly. She gently shifted the cello, resting it in the instrument stand while Jack continued to let his hands roam over her shoulders and spine. She gave herself over to his touch, drinking in the long tender rubdown. Jack grew bolder, bending forward to cup her chest under the thin silk, toying brazenly with her nipples.  
  


"Jack . . . " she let her head loll back against his shoulder. He pressed up against her back, adding a friendly tongue swipe to her ear. 

Rose giggled. "No tasting the musician!"  
  
"Can't help myself," he whispered, "You have a terrific flavor you know." 

Jack ran his teeth down the side of her throat, his erection rubbing with aggressive friendliness along her spine. Rose climbed off the stool and came around it to wrap her arms around him, pressing her mouth to the center of Jack's chest, bare and warm. 

The sleek sensation of skin almost on skin between them was incredible.

Jack's hands cupped her nightie-covered ass and pulled her close as he ground himself against her pubic bone. 

"Geez you rock my world, woman," he grunted. 

Rose laughed a little at that, her mouth finding a new sensitive spot as she sucked the hollow of his collarbone. She felt his nipple pebble up and turned her attention to one, nibbling it.  
  


"Ahhhh-" Jack purred helplessly, "More-"  
  


"I guess," Rose smiled, licking her way down his pec, "If I can't . . . get Amelie to sing . . .Mmmmmmm, for me, maybe . . .I can get YOU . . ."  
  


"Oh yeah, yeah-keep doing THAT and I'll be singing alright-" Jack tried not to squirm as her mouth made slow headway down his stomach and into the ticklish tender skin around his hips. 

Rose knelt, tugging his sweatpants down and pressing her tongue along the trail of dark fur just under his navel. Jack looked down at Rose's rapt, upturned face and was suddenly struck by the familiarity of her expression. The same passion she held for music was now concentrated on- on him. 

His body. She WAS playing him.  
  
Jack groaned. Rose slid her warm hands around his turgid cock, caressing it with loving strokes.  
  


"Canto, Mi amor-" she teased, licking her lips. 

Jack felt himself swell harder under her fingers, the steel velvet of his cock throbbing. It never ceased to amaze him that the sight of his beautiful talented Rose on her knees flipped every damn erotic switch in his body. The wash of pleasure rolled down the front of his body straight through his aching prick as she leaned closer, breathing on it.  
  


"Oh shit . . ." Jack sighed watching her, his body shuddering. 

Rose let her tongue slide out, and flicked it against the warm underside of his cock. 

"Words are a start, but before I'm done, you'll BEG, Jack. I want you to SING for me, you lovely beast---" 

Rose taunted him before pressing the lightest kiss on the bobbing tip of his cock, her hands stroking his thighs.  
  
Instinctively Jack widened his stance, trying not to sway as he gave in to his own carnality. His hands reached for her hair, stroking it, eagerly raking through it as Rose tightened her lips. She softly pressed them together and took in the tiniest bit, the very tip of his cock, letting her tongue lap over it warmly.  
  
Jack felt his knees buckle. He'd often fantasized about Rose and what her lips could do, but nothing he'd ever conjured up could ever match the silky heated reality of her wicked mouth. Jack craved her blatant lasciviousness; he pushed eagerly against her tongue and the sight of her lipstick smeared along his shaft made him groan.  
  


"Ah God . . . Rose, you're going to make me blow . . ." he hissed, helpless against the growing tension as she wetly pumped her mouth on his rigid cock. 

Rose pulled back and flashed a smile up at him, her lips slick. 

"Oh not YET . . ." came her confident whisper. 

With delicacy, she nuzzled his balls, lightly licking them as Jack shifted his hips in helpless response. Rose enthralled him by doing things that he'd dreamt of, shamefully longed for. 

Things that Sara would never have considered for a second. 

Jack drew in a deep breath and gently pulled her hair, urging her teasing mouth back to his cock.  
  


"More, suck me MORE," he insisted in a strained voice. 

Rose turned her head to lightly nip his thighs. Jack couldn't stop another moan from escaping. "Pushy now, Jack? Need it?"  
  


"Yeah---" he confessed weakly ass Rose nibbled her way down his shaft again. 

She purred, curling her hands around his strong ass, raking her nails against his skin, driving him forward as she took him in deeply. 

Jack's head lolled forward and he rocked in a sensual rhythm, caught up in the long slow strokes of her loving mouth.  
  
Rose sucked, hard, and Jack lost whatever vestige of control he though he'd had. 

With a deep bellow of delight, he thrust forward, coming hard in spurts on the back of her tongue, spine arching, toes curling, a long slow shiver rattling through his big frame. She wrapped her arms around his hips, bracing him for a moment, and then let his cock slip from her mouth to smile up at him.  
  


"Oh yeah . . . ."  
  


"Christ! Molto forte, baby . . ."

Jack sighed almost helplessly, his coffee-colored gaze locked on hers. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms, wrapping her up in his hug, pressing his heartbeat into hers and they stood there for a long long time.  
  


"I love you, Rose-" came his fierce whisper, "Now and forever. You need to know that-"  
  


"Yes," she murmured into his skin, "I know that."

END.

By Jackie Clouse dreamwvr73@earthlink.net  & [Cincoflex@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Cincoflex@aol.com



End file.
